


Love You Crazy

by Narcissos



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kuvira is bad at feelings, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Strictly WLW, non-bender Reader, told mostly from kuvira's side until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissos/pseuds/Narcissos
Summary: Two years after failing to reunite the Earth Kingdom territories, Kuvira is given a chance at redemption as she rots away in her prison cell.Unfortunately, it comes in the form of her first love who is determined to save Kuvira despite their deep and painful history.[Kuvira/Reader]





	Love You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t really remember where the idea first came to me, but it did. months ago. 
> 
> originally posted on quotev, i felt like the site didn’t give it the wlw recognition it needed. so here it is, in all its polished, ao3 glory.

"Rise and shine, Great Uniter!"

The loud banging against the bars of her cell jolted Kuvira from her sleep. She sat up, running a hand through her hair and glared at the door. "What?"

Hearing the dry cynicism of the guard posted outside her prison cell so early in the morning was already dampening what was left of her spirit. Not like that was a viable excuse; she hadn't so much as cracked a smile since spring.

"Sounds like you might be seeing the daylight–if this goes well for you."

Kuvira scowled, not at all fazed by the guard's exaggerated statements. She just thought it was far too early for this same routine, "Don't lie to me, Ronzol."

The guards here were known for building a lot of them up with false hope. There was little fun that could be had in a prison where the vast majority of the long-term prisoners had no hope left for living. Kuvira hadn't even bended an element in... years. Spirits, could she even still manage?

"This time, it's no joke. Got someone here who might be willing to take in a couple metalbenders. For free labour." Ronzol replied, snickering, "I'll let her know you aren't interested."

Kuvira debated her options. Laying about here in a prison cell with nothing to do and no sunlight at all to say she was healthy sounded no different than exhausting herself underneath the sweltering sun in a factory.

"Wait." She said impulsively, "Tell me what kind of work." Time to bite the bullet.

"Oh, of _course_ , oh great one." He said sarcastically, but upon receiving no reaction, rolled his eyes. "Learn to take a joke."

"No."

The following silence did not entertain Ronzol as much as he hoped, he exhaled. "Future Industries."

She frowned. Work in Republic City? Move away from Zaofu, away from Suyin's incessant and nauseating reminders that she was still 'family', away from Bataar Jr. sending her letters as though there was still a relationship that could be mended—away from it all?

Her eyes fluttered over to the stretch of wall that was illuminated by a single beam of light. The scratches she made in order to count the days and to keep sane shone back at her. These few months, the scratchings had become less concise, a bunch of garbled marks.

She swallowed back the lump in her throat. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Sure she'll be pleased." drawled the guard as he began to whistle a jaunty tune. "Gotta say, I'll miss you out here, great Uniter."

Kuvira couldn't say the same for him. He'd been nothing but a bother to her, day in, day out. But, oh spirits, it would be so wonderful to lay her hands on a sliver of metal and be allowed to mold it to her likeness. Even if it WAS for a Satomobile that she was slaving over for free.

She flexed her fingers, noting with a bitter frown that there was no way she could bend yet. At the corner of her cell was a half-touched bowl of cold rice. Granted, it had been cold to begin with, but the scent of the element-blocking herbs it was drowned in made it hard for her to touch it without feeling disgusted.

"Ronzol."

"What's up, Great One?"

Ignoring that dig to her previous title, she continued without batting an eye. "What day is it today?"

"Er, pretty sure it's the twelfth of October."

Kuvira's breath hitched in her throat as she watched her guard saunter away, likely to go irritate another inmate.

The twelfth of October, autumn. That brought back the memories. She closed her eyes, and could almost hear that bell-like familiar laughter.

Bataar Jr. would never have anything on Kuvira's _first_.

She laid her head back down on the sad excuse of a pillow and curled her arms protectively over her midriff. There would always be a single measly chance that they could reunite again, but what did that mean for Kuvira?

Why would someone want anything to do with her after all of the blood shed on her accord? She shook her head bitterly and felt herself begin to slip back into well-deserved slumber.  
  
The voices of her demons continued to call for her.

•••

Two days later, Kuvira was roused from her prison drug-induced sleep to be hoarded into the courthouse for her hearing.

If there was anything she was proud of, it was that she could manage the appearance of someone who was completely sober when in the presence of the judges.

She had much experience with this sort of thing; late nights lamenting her choices, lamenting ever bringing Bataar Jr. into the making of her empire, nearly killing so many innocent people—when she thought it was to protect them.

Even so, the sun was too bright and she could hardly keep her eyes open. But she still wanted to appear as though she had retained her dignity–though it was painfully obvious that this wasn't the case.

Kuvira couldn't even recall how many times she'd tried to _end_ her life while stuck in her tiny cell.

Yet each and every time, something went wrong. They'd caught her so often that she had her arms encased in metal for what felt like a whole month. The humiliating jeers of her fellow prisoners each time she was returned to her cell still wasn't as bad as the knowledge that she'd failed again.

"Kuvira!"

"I'm listening." She hissed lowly, feeling the pull of an oncoming headache. Despite having her hands bound behind her back, Kuvira willed herself to stare into the eyes of the head judge who sat up on the elevated chair above them. He was one of those high and mighty types who thought they were the cream of the crop.

"Today, you will be given privileges often unheard of for lowly prisoners like yourself." He began again. Kuvira forcefully bit down on our tongue to keep from groaning, "You have been offered the... courtesy of working away your life sentence with Future Industries."

Work until she died? Lovely.

Kuvira shifted on her feet, growing irritated when the guards stationed closest to her moved their hands to their belts. What could she even do at this point to bring them harm? Kuvira's methods had always been less... brutish than whatever these inexperienced fools seemed to assume.

"How will I be of any help if I can't bend?" She asked plainly, pleased with herself with the judge's expression faltered. "As it is, the drugs I've been fed are potent enough to cause permanent harm. How will you see to that?"

If she actually ate on a regular basis, Kuvira was certain that she'd be dead. Funny how that worked.

This prison in Zaofu was not exactly known for their hospitality. Those who actually left after serving their sentence were usually out of commission until they died on their own accord. Who was to say that she wouldn't meet the same fate?

"You will be able to bend." said the judge, though something in his voice suggested he was steadily becoming less certain.

"Is that a guarantee?" She countered firmly, feeling the familiar thrum of adrenaline. If there was one thing Kuvira could do, it was argue until she was on her final leg. She'd always had that stubborn streak, though it had mellowed out in her adulthood. "If I am to be returned to a cell after being deemed useless, Future Industries will—"

"Not to worry." sounded a new voice from the other end of the courtroom.

Though virtually unrecognizable, Kuvira could not keep the goosebumps from forming on her skin. It really did feel like she knew that voice...

"Future Industries has been monitoring you to ensure you can bend. As of these last two weeks, your meals have not been laced with any drugs at all."

Kuvira cast her eyes to the ground for the first time since entering the courtroom and nodded wordlessly. There was just no way. No way that _she_ was here—

"Oh! My sincerest apologies for making you wait." said the judge. He left his stand to approach the person to the left of Kuvira. He bowed his head, his attitude doing a complete turnaround and she had to swivel in order to even make out the new guest better. "We're so honoured to have you visit us."

"Face forward." snapped one of the guards who refused to let her see the person.

The smooth clipping of heels against tile filled the air as a woman entered the court, shrugging off a cloak and smiling politely at the occupants of the room. "As I was saying, you needn't worry about losing your bending. And even if that were the case, Future Industries exists to grant others second chances. I'm sure we could find you other uses."

Tentatively, Kuvira raised her head, finding herself staring directly at her. The unnerving colour of the other woman's eyes had her instantly looking back down, both out of dread and fright.

The woman tilted her head to the side, a lock of hair falling to her shoulder with the movement. She smiled encouragingly, "Shall we discuss the details now?"

That was all Kuvira needed before she just knew.

Standing before her, like an angel reborn... was her first love, her first _everything_ —"My name is (Y/n)."

•••

Kuvira was ashamed to admit that through (Y/n)'s explanation of what her transfer to Future Industries would entail, she had probably heard one sentence at best. She was completely enraptured by the fluidity of (Y/n)'s words, the way she'd run a hand through her hair when conversation faded to silence, and then smile politely when someone else would say something.

There was no possible way that (Y/n) didn't remember her. She'd caused a war and then lost it. No matter how long ago she'd known her personally, memories would've been uprooted at the apex of the fighting. Kuvira kept her head low when (Y/n) would even briefly glance her way, proving a point or not.

Eventually, when all of the necessary arrangements had been made, (Y/n) carded her fingers through her hair yet again and squared her shoulders. "Will that be all? I imagine any issues we have can be dealt with through a wire."

"Yes, of course. Take her away, Miss (Y/n)." He replied shortly, glaring at Kuvira before smiling at the other girl.

Kuvira was hard-pressed to decide who was most thankful here. Everyone in the prison had more or less had enough of her consistent attempts of escape (she used the term loosely), and she had long grown tired of their sneering superiority over her.

The stare she fixed the judge with was as deplorable as the one he sent back. The flash of recognition that went through his eyes briefly rendered her anxious. After a moment, he smiled with sickening sweetness. "Do try to avoid causing any more... messes, Kuvira."

A chill ran down her spine when (Y/n) looked at her suspiciously. Of all the shameful things he could've chosen to bait her with. She steeled herself with a nod. "There will be no more of the sort."

Her face burned with mortification as she ducked her head and pointedly ignored the calculating look (Y/n) was giving her. She was trying to figure her out, understand what exactly she'd just been embarrassed by. But Kuvira was not to be deterred. If she wore her heart on her sleeve, she'd never have survived adulthood.

"Come along, then..." said (Y/n) after a moment with a sigh.

Kuvira obediently followed her to the exit, not wanting to stay in the courthouse for a minute longer. A multitude of guards flanked her on both sides. With her arms still tightly bound behind her, and her bending at a tentative standstill, there was close to nothing she could do besides... trip someone.

The fact in the matter remained that Kuvira had already resigned herself to this fate, and she did not have any intention of running.

There was a single rustic Satomobile parked towards one corner of the courthouse. Behind it in a line were multiple police cars. Kuvira's indignation towards attention towards herself would go unnoticed yet again, since it appeared the police would blare their sirens as if on a chase.

"This would be mine." murmured (Y/n) as she strode over to the Satomobile. So, she drove... She stepped towards the passenger side for a moment and opened the door. Kuvira frowned thoughtfully, lifting her eyes to (Y/n)'s.

"It isn't like you can open it on your own, right?" She explained with a bit of a laugh as she gestured to Kuvira's bound wrists. "Get in."

It took her a bit of time to actually sit down considering she could not use her arms, but once she'd managed, (Y/n) closed the door and headed to the front seat.

When the Satomobile started up, the sound of the radio permeated the otherwise silent air. It was a segment on a talk show, about the Fire Nation's new spirit-friendly buildings. To her relief, there were no blaring news reports about her transfer from Zaofu's top prison to a Future Industries factory.

(Y/n) kept her eyes focused on the road no matter what, occasionally tapping on the steering wheel when the radio would fade out into a silence before picking up again. And for once, Kuvira was twitching with anticipation.

Why wouldn't she say anything to her? She turned her attention to the passing scenery and felt her heart beat a little faster than usual. She was finally leaving Zaofu. No more listening to Suyin patronize her, no more feeling worse than she needed... This was like her second chance at life, but it still felt bitter.

"Nice to see you again, Kuvira." said (Y/n), punctuating her thoughts after a moment.

She paled instantly, eyebrows furrowed. "So you remember?"

"Yes. It's only been, what, seven years?"

"Eight." corrected Kuvira, not expecting (Y/n) to have heard her. But the tiny hum that left the other woman's mouth was a clear indicator that she'd been heard.

"I don't forget that easily, in any case." She replied smoothly, "I was there when you started your revolution; oddly, the only one who could answer any questions about your identity."

"You were in the city?" Kuvira inquired sharply, knowing full and well that she'd torn Republic City to shreds that time two years ago.

"I was in the Fire Nation when you attacked." (Y/n) said coolly, making a turn and bringing them to a slow stop. It was obvious that was all she would get out of her, and Kuvira was not intent on hearing anything else of her destruction. "Here's where we get on the train. I know you want to leave Zaofu as soon as you can, but it's possible Suyin will be here in a moment."

Great. Kuvira wanted to go back to prison now. Was this all worth it? Was having to reconnect to her old flame and still be talked down on, worth it?

She looked away as (Y/n) left the car to come to her other side, ready to help her despite what had just transpired.

"I missed you." Kuvira whispered pitifully, wishing she could hear (Y/n)'s laugh again.  
  
This time, she went unheard.

•••

"This is Future Industries' main factory, where we produce our most successful models of Satomobiles that are distributed to Republic City." announced (Y/n) as they entered through the large metal doors. "It's been moved around, but I don't imagine we'll be packing up anytime soon."

The scent of smog and exhaust fumes caused Kuvira's eyes to water. Furiously blinking back tears, she cleared her throat. "I see." She definitely didn't want (Y/n) to get a wrong impression as to where it was coming from...

"Mhm, we have another factory on the coast which now exports to the Fire Nation. This is still our largest." added (Y/n), who sounded very satisfied with Kuvira's attention indeed. "Your sentence will be served here."

Kuvira hurriedly attempted to wipe the now-falling tears off on her shoulder. The feat could've been far easier accomplished if her arms were free. Evidently, (Y/n) was taking no chances.

At her silence, (Y/n) glanced over, and almost immediately blanched. "Are you crying?"

She winced. This was exactly what she'd been hoping to avoid. "No, it's the smog."

"I see." She only seemed to barely believe that. "Well, come on."

Sound of metals being cut and drills being used resounded loudly in the air and if industrial was a smell, it would be this.

Towards the left side of the open area, there was a sort of jazzy upbeat music playing, where several workers were singing loudly (and offkey) to. They were all sitting around, and it occurred to Kuvira that they were more than likely on their break.

Upon seeing (Y/n), they turned the music down and removed their caps, shooting up ramrod straight, "(Y/n), we were just–"

"Playing one of my favourite songs? Turn it up, don't be so scared." She said, seemingly fighting back a laugh, "I suppose now's a good time to announce we've got a new longterm worker joining us today." She gestured to her left and Kuvira immediately tensed. "This is Kuvira–" She paused as a bunch of hushed whispers shot up over the heads of everyone, "–yes, that one–and she will be serving her sentence with us here."

"But she's dangerous!" protested someone.

"How come nobody told us before!" another one howled.

(Y/n) groaned. "It's been on the bulletin for the past month!" Kuvira glanced to the right where a large board was up, and a picture of her was tacked to the top, along with '0 days until Kuvira begins working here' scribbled in large red ink. "Really everyone?"

There was a sheepish silence until they raised some new concerns.

"What if she tries to unite the factory?" This got a couple of laughs, but (Y/n)'s expression did not waver, in fact she looked more severe.

Kuvira had heard enough mockery in these past two years that a few people heckling her in a factory could do nothing to her psyche. She averted her eyes.

"I can assure you, Kuvira won't be doing anything of the sort. She will not bring harm to anyone under any circumstances. I know from personal experience that she'll work as hard as anyone here, so there is no need to worry." said (Y/n) sincerely, "But I will need someone to take charge of—actually, I already decided. Mei Lee!"

A stout woman in a metal suit looked up in surprise, nearly falling from a ladder where she'd been bending metal into a frame. "Yes, ma'am!"

"I want you to take charge over Kuvira, since you're a metalbender as well. She'll need to be shown the ropes of her job." (Y/n) said, leaving no room for arguments from the woman. "Don't look so disheartened, I wouldn't pile on a new task if it didn't mean you were being promoted."

"Wait." She paled, "D-Do you mean that I'm–"

"Yes, you're now supervisor of-" (Y/n) was not even allowed to finish as everyone rose up chaos congratulating their colleague. Some workers near her began to give her their congrats through song, saying something about 'ten years' and finally being promoted.

(Y/n) waited until the festivities were over before she cleared her throat and called them to attention again.

"Now come on, everyone back to work." She said, clapping her hands together. "I can't imagine what Asami will say if she sees this..."  
  
"But can you imagine what Boss will say when she sees you?" someone asked with a boisterous laugh. Several others followed suit.

Red-faced, (Y/n) stomped her foot and hurried out of the factory into an elevator leading away, yelling something about how incorrigible they were.

Kuvira watched her leave before the plump woman from before was hoarding her into a staff room. "So you've decided to be compliant and work your life away, eh?"

"I suppose." She replied, as the handcuffs binding her wrists were finally removed. She glowered at the red welts left on her skin and huffed. At least she wouldn't be wearing them again. Hopefully.

"Also see that you and (Y/n) got a history."

"What... makes you say that?"

"She doesn't talk about just anyone the way she did for you there." Mei Lee explained, "Certainly not someone who decimated one of our factories and with it, our hard work."

Kuvira's cheeks flushed red as she stared at herself through the mirror. "It's all... in the past." If she just closed her eyes, she could go back to a time where that history was all she was surrounded by, and spirits, how it was beautiful and lively and so, so wonderful it was. "I'm sure she wants nothing to do with me now."

"You'd better hope so. (Y/n) is the brightest future right now for the company. She's been here since she moved from the earth kingdom–or was it the fire nation–"

"Zaofu. She was born there."

Kuvira missed the sly grin that flittered to Mei Lee's face as she busied herself with tying her hair back. "Of course. Zaofu, my mistake. She knows hard work when she sees it, and you'd better do your best to live up to her expectations."

Mei Lee began to walk away from the staffroom, pausing only to smile gently at Kuvira, "Well, the workday doesn't wait for us. Come on, great uniter–and try to keep up."

•••

As accepting as some people were, others did not share the same ideals about Kuvira's presence at the factory. So far, she'd found her work clothes tarnished beyond belief and left out in the courtyard, the metal she'd bended for a frame had been melted back into its original form, and her quarters were trashed.

But it wasn't over yet. Now, here they were, starting a riot.

Kuvira stumbled into the edge of a table, cheek burning and eyes swimming with tears. Getting _punched_ was never supposed to be part of this. And at the same time, she didn't think she deserved any less.

"That's for my wife." hissed the man who'd just succeeded in landing the hit on her. He didn't seem all that miffed at having punched a lady, nobody else there seemed inclined to scold him either.

They all averted their eyes, pretended this wasn't even happening in front of them. After all, to them she was just a criminal. Spirits forbid she wanted decent human rights.

Kuvira simply nursed her injured cheek in silence, tasting the blood in her mouth. Would it ever be over? More and more, she was beginning to regret ever coming here. Why couldn't they do what everyone else had done for a good chunk of her childhood... ignore her? Here, she was getting all this unwanted attention. She'd atoned for her crimes, but this was just going too far.

"Gan! Did you hit her?!" came a furious voice from outside the break room. Mei Lee burst through the door, followed by a less angry looking man with a welding mask on his head. "Oh my Spirits, Kuvira-"

"She had it coming, Mei Lee!" roared Gan. "She's the reason my wife died!"

"You can't just assault her..." reasoned the other man whose name Kuvira could not remember. "We all lost people out here, Gan, but-"

"What? You want me to just get over it?!" He exclaimed. "That was my wife! Dead because of her!"

Mei Lee inhaled sharply. "Hitting her makes you no better! Do you think Miss Sato would approve of any of this?"

"Her father died too! You think she'll waltz in here happy like it don't mean a thing?" A chorus of people seemed to support Gan's sentiment.

Kuvira wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She knew better than anyone how misguided she had become. She knew better than anyone how much blood was on her hands. The shame and humiliation was burning darker than anything she'd ever felt before. She didn't need anyone else to beat it into her.

"What is going on here?"

In an instant, the clamor that had been raised died instantly. Everything became as still as the night. Employees who'd been kicking up a storm alongside Gan looked away and tried to make themselves as small as possible. Kuvira turned, a big mistake on her part, and came face to face with (Y/n) whose eyes went wide as soon as she noticed her.

"Who did it?" She said, voice unwavering as she took a step into the room. "Who hit her?"

For a moment, it didn't appear as though anyone was about to give him up. Mei Lee sighed, "Gan punched her."

(Y/n)'s eyes were colder than ice as she turned to the man Mei Lee had given up. "And you all watched this happen? Silently? You weren't even going to tell me?" There was no indication that any of the employees were poised to answer her. They were all beginning to turn whiter than snow, likely from their own shame. "I can't believe what I'm seeing. Overtime is cancelled for the day. Get back to work."

The others began to file out of the room, thankful to get away from the scene but the stench of discomfort still hung in the air.

Kuvira picked up her gloves, ready to throw herself back into the carnage, but (Y/n) was not having it. She stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, gentle as if she'd break otherwise. "Come with me."

She bit her lip, wincing at the pressure and began to follow (Y/n) as she turned on her heel and marched down the corridor.

•••

The silence was deafening. She'd never seen (Y/n) so upset before, at least not like this. (Y/n) had always had a red-hot fire burning inside her when it came to emotion. When she was sad, it was visible. When she was happy, it was audible. And when she was angry, it was both. This was a more intense, soundless rage that Kuvira did not know.

(Y/n) opened up a door, pointing at a chair that Kuvira wordlessly sank down on. The lights inside the room were blazing, she found it near impossible to keep her eyes open but she was afraid to close them on the off chance (Y/n) would be gone by the time she opened them.

She ran her tongue across her teeth and tasted more blood than before. Whoever that man was, he sure did know how to hit. If she wasn't so humiliated, perhaps she'd even compliment him.

(Y/n) busied herself in front of an opened cabinet, pulling out supplies that Kuvira quickly realized were for medical purposes. She was going to treat her injury.

"I can do it." said Kuvira without thinking. She immediately regretted it once (Y/n) turned her back to her, silently promising death if she didn't shut up right away.

(Y/n) proceeded to press an ice pack to her cheek, remaining firm even when Kuvira visibly winced. She treated the injury with the skill of someone who'd been doing this her whole life. Normally, waterbenders took on this task because they could use their bending to their advantage but she was doing well despite the fact.

Kuvira sat quietly, keeping her gaze pointedly away from (Y/n). It left an odd feeling in her chest to have her right there, so close to her yet so far at the same time—

"I'm sorry."

Kuvira blanched. She hadn't expected (Y/n) to apologize. Certainly not for something she hadn't done. "You didn't do anything."

"I brought you here." She murmured. "I begged Asami to let you work here. So it was on my watch that you were harmed. I'm sorry."

Kuvira stared down at her fingers, swallowing harshly. "Why did you?"

(Y/n) exhaled. She stilled in her movements, dropping her hand from Kuvira's cheekbone. For the longest while, there was only silence.

Eventually, Kuvira looked up, catching (Y/n)'s gaze the moment she did so.

"I don't know." said (Y/n). "I just wanted to."

And that, Kuvira decided, was enough to cause more tears to slip down her cheeks and onto the floor that separated her from her past lover.

•••

Kuvira couldn't remember the last time she'd seen snow with her very own eyes. The Earth Kingdom just didn't get snow. The climate was much too hot for anything beside rain that evaporated by midday and fog that turned to water as soon as it appeared.

The good thing about the factory in Future Industries was that the breaks were spread out among the workers. She tended to take her breaks with Mei Lee, lingering behind the woman like her lifeline–which she technically was.

However, this week was a different story. Apparently, some contract had fallen through with a sponsor and Mei Lee was required to work through her breaks in order to get things back up and running since she *was* the supervisor now.

That didn't deter Kuvira from escaping to the balcony when it was time for her break. Nobody had demanded for her aide and frankly, even if she were to do the nicer thing, someone would find something to insult her about... She didn't feel any urge to help.

"Kuvira, you're going to get sick out here."

She turned to see the man who Mei Lee was well-acquainted with. He'd mildly stood up for her during the time she'd been hit for the first time. She later learned that his name was Shaoh, the chief overseeing engineer who was from Zaofu like her.

"I've never seen snow." She replied smoothly, coming to terms with the goosebumps that now littered her arms. It would pass. "It will be worth it."

"Unbelievable." said Shaoh admonishingly. "Do you really want to work with a cold?"

She didn't think the work was all that hard. At least not what she was doing–building up the frames for the automobiles. Kuvira stretched her hand out, watching as snowflakes fell and melted upon contact with her skin.

"You know..." He continued, coming to rest beside her, staring into the distance. "Gan got fired."

That was the man who'd assaulted her. She rubbed her cheek, now healed but still sore with memory. It had only been a few days ago. "I see." The warm feeling blossoming inside her told her that she was being far too smug about this. "When?"

"This morning. (Y/n) called him into her office and fired him as soon as he walked in." He chuckled.

Her eyes widened. (Y/n) had done that... for her? A softer, more fond sentiment settled in the pit of her stomach. "And that's... good?"

"Well, now that he's gone, I can hire that airbender boy who's been dying to get in." said Shaoh, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "New, younger talent is always good to have."

Some people might see this as an acceptable move, but others might not. The people who'd thrown their support behind Gan certainly would not like this. Her expression soured. "Are the others upset?"

"Oh, fuming." He nodded. "But you know them. They'll find somethin' else to complain about soon."

Yes, that sounded about right. Kuvira grimaced, retracting her hand from the steady falling of snow. She had a feeling this something else would still involve her. It always did... didn't it?

•••

The next day, Kuvira threw herself into work, ignoring the chatter of the other employees about Gan's abrupt leave. She knew they were all suspicious, questioning what made her–a criminal–so special that (Y/n) would fire a man like that without warning and after the issue had taken place.

She wiped away a bead of sweat from her brow, scrutinizing the framework of the Satomobile she was bending into shape. It seemed weird, different than the other one that was currently being painted. She turned to the woman near her, "Does this look right?"

Before the other woman could answer (though from her boggled expression alone it didn't seem like she quite wanted to), Mei Lee called for her attention, waving her over.

"I'll return to fix it." said Kuvira reassuringly and hopped off the platform to go to Mei Lee. "What is it?" She asked.

"Hey, Kuvira."

Her ears went bright red at the sight of–"Hello, (Y/n)." Memories of crying like a child when she was getting patched up welled inside of her. She averted her gaze back to Mei Lee. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No. (Y/n) just has to see you for a bit." She replied. "Bring her back, she's got to fix that crooked hood."

Kuvira scowled. So that was what was off about the frame. She nodded obediently, panicking when Mei Lee began to stride off, barking at someone in the factory for slacking. Left alone with (Y/n), she couldn't help but be very worried.

Though Kuvira was concerned over losing face in front of (Y/n) for yet another time, the latter girl appeared rather uneasy. Her face was twisted into an expression that reminded Kuvira too much of anxiety. Something was bothering (Y/n). "Are you okay?"

"Who, me? No, yeah... I'm fine." Judging by her choice of words, that was the last thing Kuvira believed. "Just... come, okay?" With slumped shoulders, she began to walk in the direction of the break room. They passed it, turning a corner and entering the doctor's office from before. Kuvira plopped down on the chair she'd sat on from the prior visit. It felt like a habit already.

She looked around the room. The lights had been on when they came in. There were papers scattered over the desk and it dawned on her due to the cup of tea on top–still lightly steaming–that the doctor was in. Just not here. Was this a check-up? Her bending had gone back to normal just as (Y/n) said it would.

(Y/n) lingered by the door, hesitating. After catching Kuvira's curious gaze, she sighed and shut it behind her. The distant buzzing of machinery cutting through metal was all that could be heard until (Y/n) spoke, so quietly it was as if she had lost her voice long ago. "I... screwed up. Again."

Kuvira rose a brow. Silence felt appropriate. She'd let (Y/n) talk if she wanted to.

"When I fired Gan, the complaints came in like a river." She said bitterly, "Everyone says I can't just let you get off scotch-free because you're the resigned criminal." Her voice cracked. "And I couldn't... fight anymore."

Kuvira's head snapped up. Was she being dismissed as well? "Are you sending me back to prison?"

"No! I would never do that." She exclaimed, shaking her head furiously. "But, oh Spirits, I'm sorry." (Y/n) approached Kuvira and without warning, sank down to her knees.

The metalbender considered herself thoroughly spooked. Just how much forgiveness was (Y/n) asking for. It was then that she took notice of the black strip in (Y/n)'s pocket. She'd seen that before–back in the jail of released prisoners who were supposed to be let off.

"...It IS a tether." said (Y/n) as if reading her thoughts. "Hooked up with technology right away around the globe. If you try to run, get further than you are allowed, it will activate and..."

"And the police will be notified?" supplied Kuvira helpfully.

(Y/n) shook her head forlornly. "It will kill you."

She felt as though a cold bucket of water had just been dumped over her head. Kuvira swallowed back a growing lump in her throat. "What?"

"I'm sorry..." whispered (Y/n). "I'm so sorry."

"How..." Her throat was parched. She felt ill. She felt like she was about to pass out. "How far can I go?"

"Only the inside of the building."

That meant the balcony was no longer available for her use. What she'd seen of the snow so far. That was all she'd ever get to experience. Kuvira closed her eyes. "Put it on."

"Kuvira, I..."

"Just do it."

She felt (Y/n) slowly hitch her uniform pants up, feel around for her ankle with fingers so soft they were like feathers, and then... clasp the band on. It vibrated to life the instant it made contact with her skin, uncomfortable for the first minute and then strangely, not.

Even with her eyes closed, Kuvira could tell something was still wrong. After taking a few deep breaths, her eyes fluttered open and she glanced down at (Y/n) who'd not yet moved from her place on the ground.

The silence, coupled with the tension in her shoulders... Kuvira knew. (Y/n) was crying.

She didn't know how to comfort her anymore. In their youth, all she'd needed to do was hold her until she was either asleep or well enough to talk about what was plaguing her. But now, the distance between them was too far for any of that.

Kuvira reached out, tentatively, and ran her fingers across the crown of (Y/n)'s head, praying it was enough. For a while, she did only that, stroking her hair like it was the most natural thing in the world, despite the alarms ringing in her head that said otherwise.

Eventually, she broke the silence, taking initiative because now it mattered. "Thank you, (Y/n)." She said. "For trying."

Her answer was more tears. But it still felt like progress.

•••

Kuvira looked at the falling snow longingly, wishing she could relive the fleeting moments she'd gotten to touch it. With the tether now permanently on her ankle, there was simply no way she'd get to experience walking in it anytime soon.

It was a pesky little thing too. Impossible to clean beneath without the assistance of a waterbender–something she could not readily do because they all loathed her. It also beeped and spit out numbers on random occasions, often waking her up in the dead of night to recite coordinates of her exact location.

As much as it sucked, Kuvira was glad that her relationship with (Y/n) was improving. The other girl had visited more than usual, coming by to 'check on the work' but was really making excuses to come see her. It was flattering and... nice. Really nice, in fact.

She ran a hand through her hair, wondering how she'd be able to get a haircut if she was confined to the factory for life. Perhaps (Y/n) could pull some strings, get someone to cut her hair. Or maybe she'd help her on her own. Either seemed acceptable.

As she made her way down the corridor leading to her room, a door opened on the left, and the exact girl she'd been thinking about entered the hall. "Oh." said (Y/n) with a smile, "Kuvira, perfect timing."

"How so?" asked the earthbender as she scrutinized the gold-plated label next to the door.

'HR' it read.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "I thought you were in charge of logistics and management."

"Yes. This constitutes as management too." said (Y/n). "I'm not really the HRM. He's gone home for the day, I was only picking up his report." She held up a white folder that was jam-packed with several sheets of paper. "As it is, there have been multiple mentions of your name."

Kuvira hadn't said many words to the other employees that could be taken the wrong way. In fact, besides Mei Lee and those working directly with her, she did not talk at all. She'd learned her lesson. So who on earth had complained about her to HR? "What did I do?"

"You're speeding up the assembly process much faster than they predicted." She answered, "It's not necessarily a bad thing, they just seem to be under the impression that you might be getting promoted."

"Will I?"

"...That remains to be seen. You ARE still a criminal." She said wryly, "I heard from Mei Lee that a few of the others have still been trying to take advantage of you."

"Yes, well..." It wasn't as though she could do anything about that. If she spoke up against being taken advantage of, someone could have her actually killed. "I don't care anymore."

It looked as though (Y/n) was prepared to ask another question about the matter, but then she sighed and tucked the folder back under her arm. "Would you like to file a report?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure? Jiang is very nice."

She shook her head again.

"How about me?"

Definitely not. Kuvira was poised to decline once more, but then considered her options. All of her questions could now be answered. "...I want to know what you've done in the last eight years."

The surprise was evident in (Y/n)'s gaze before she shrugged and locked the door to the HR room. "Let's go to my office."

Kuvira nodded in resignation, following the other girl up the elevator to the highest floor. Future Industries, as a general whole, was doing well despite all the apparent tragedy the company had been involved in these past few years. Even the elevators felt state of the art.

(Y/n)'s office was much more grandiose than she initially expected, given her dislike for fancy things. It was decorated with elegant red carpets and curtains that lined the multitude of floor space and windows respectively. The chairs were obviously of the very best quality, considering how they sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. And upon the large metal desk was a vast array of framed photographs that were clearly taken recently.

She hadn't kept any old things.

Their humble days of Zaofu seemed like miles away now.

"Sit." (Y/n) said, as she circled her desk to retrieve two cups from a curio. "Anything to drink?"

"I'm fine with anything." responded Kuvira.

(Y/n) opened up an opulent cabinet to reveal an array of vintage alcohol. She frowned thoughtfully before plucking up a tall bottle. Expensive fire nation sake. Humble was no longer in (Y/n)'s dictionary at all, it seemed.

Kuvira took the time to marvel at the photographs on her desk with a sense of utter confusion. It was of (Y/n) on a majestic ship.

"That one is from when I joined the United Forces." said (Y/n), bringing the cups to her desk. She sat down in the opposite chair and exhaled. "Best few years of my life."

"You were in the army?" Kuvira squinted at the image and frowned. (Y/n) had never struck her as a military girl. She'd always hated fighting, including the meagre arguments they sometimes had.

"Yes, well, I was sixteen when I came to the city and I was in desperate need of a job." She said with a wistful sigh, "They were recruiting for the forces and I thought, why not. So I ended up under the eye of Commander Bumi who was an exceptional leader. He understood what it was like to not have bending ability and that was the highlight of my entire life."

Kuvira knew that much at least. Not being able to bend had always been (Y/n)'s insecurity. Zaofu was blessed with a rather sizeable amount of earth and metalbenders. Though she'd never shown it until approaching her sixteenth birthday, (Y/n) felt like a stranger to her own hometown.

Kuvira nodded. Commander Bumi had skill when it came to the army. If she was correct, he'd obtained the ability to airbend. But (Y/n) hadn't. That must have stung.

"I fought the equalists very briefly, under the eye of General Iroh this time. Commander Bumi had been taking some time off those days and they played hot potato with a whole lot of the crew. Iroh was wonderful, but it wasn't the same as it was with Bumi." continued (Y/n). "Then, I met Asami."

Kuvira took a sip of her sake, letting it burn in her throat on its way down. Asami Sato, ever the saint. She was so 'kind' to have given her a broom-closet sized room to sleep in and an automobile factory to slave away in. Kuvira knew she had no reason to be bitter, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

"She offered me an immediate job to work with her. Of course, I couldn't very well work in the factory because I can't bend, so I took over helping the company's image. Asami's had me travel all over the map. I was in the Fire Nation three years ago, came back last year." She gestured to the grand display that was her trophy case. "We're doing well, I think... For a company that's gone bankrupt more than it should."

Kuvira took in the amount of work that must have been needed to become a second-in-command for a multimillion company like this one. "I take it you have a great relationship with the Satos then?"

"As of now, there is one Sato left. Hiroshi, Asami's father, died fighting your army two years ago." She said, the warmth in her voice dissipating. "I've been here in his stead... I'm all she's got."

"(Y/n), I'm–"

"I know."

The apology she'd been gearing up to give died in her throat as she looked at (Y/n) who'd gone back to looking anywhere but her. It had felt like they were making such great progress, but apparently not.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt so many people, Kuvira. I also know that everything you thought was correct was misguided." said (Y/n) softly. "And I forgive you for it."

Was that the alcohol talking? Her eyes flickered down to (Y/n)'s cup. She hadn't touched it yet. This was all her.

(Y/n) picked up a framed photograph–one of her and the Sato heiress. She smiled nostalgically, "Maybe it doesn't matter much now, but I've always wondered what would have happened had I stayed in Zaofu."

"You would have been unhappy." said Kuvira brazenly, though she instantly regretted it. Could she blame her words on the sake? She'd barely taken a few leisurely sips. It didn't count.

"Maybe you're right." shrugged (Y/n), looking at her. "It was your happiness in exchange for mine, huh?"

Kuvira froze. (Y/n) really did have it all figured out. The day she'd left Zaofu was the day Kuvira had begun to hate herself more and more. Though (Y/n) had gone on to thrive in a new environment, Kuvira had been left to pick up the pieces. "I wasn't completely unhappy, I—"

"I don't know. Baatar Jr. is no major catch..." mused (Y/n), "I couldn't believe it when I heard. The same boy who used to pee at the sight of a badger mole was the one who somehow ended up being your boyfriend."

Ears reddening, Kuvira stared down at her boots. "I..." Baatar Jr. had never been a planned thing. She'd tried to date other people before the Beifong boy, but it hadn't worked out and he was a convenient option. Perhaps towards the beginning of her revolution, he'd been sidelined as a friend rather than a boyfriend. There wasn't much she could say to prove otherwise.

(Y/n) giggled, "As I thought. Anyways, I'm planning on heading out soon. Why don't you show yourself out?"

Kuvira drained her cup. "Am I supposed to take that as punishment?"

"Call it what you want. I'd say Baatar Jr. was punishment enough."

Kuvira rolled her eyes and stood up. At least they'd found a common topic to talk about. A sensitive one, but a common one nonetheless.

"Hey, hold on." (Y/n) pushed the bottle of sake towards her with a smirk, "For your boring nights."

Kuvira wasn't about to thank her just like that. If the sake ended up giving her bland days a kick, she'd consider thanking her. As she left the office, Kuvira paused at the door. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"...Leaving you."

(Y/n) gazed up at her, eyes gentle and kind and loving–very similar to how they once were, so long ago.

Kuvira's breath hitched in her throat as she willed herself to look away.

"It's all in the past." said (Y/n), and that was that.

•••

"Hard to believe it's been two months since you came to work with us, Kuvira." Mei Lee said one evening as they relaxed in the staffroom after a hard day of work. "And look at us, we've been getting free time ever since."

She took a sip of her tea and quirked a brow. "That cannot possibly be my doing alone."

"Don't sell yourself short. Your manufacturing work is unparalleled." said Shaoh with a grin. "(Y/n) give you any indication of a promotion?"

Kuvira paused, weighing her options of what to say. Everyone else in the room seemed to be listening to this now, as well. There was only one safe way to proceed. "No, she says it's impossible." The atmosphere relaxed significantly, leaving her quite thankful for having made the right choice. "I wouldn't want one anyways. It wouldn't be fair."

Mei Lee sighed wistfully, "I wish I had that sort of mentality. Man, I had to grab onto my promotion before it was gone for good."

"Ten years and the Satos refused to give you anything." Shaoh said grimly, "We're all thankful for (Y/n). I'm sure I'd still be working sanitation if it weren't for her."

"What did she do for you?" asked Kuvira curiously.

The older man grinned proudly, "She found me resetting all the hardware when maintenance was being lazy one afternoon. Promoted me on the spot! Here I am, head technician."

"And she can do that at will?"

"(Y/n) is second-in-command for a reason. The Satos trusted her as they do each other. She's family."

"Don't jinx it. Something might finally happen." Mei Lee said in a gleeful tone of voice. "Anyways, I'm clocking out. See you on Monday."

Kuvira watched the others either file out behind Mei Lee or settle down with a few more drinks along Shaoh. She turned her attention to the clock and decided to wash up before heading to her room for the evening.

It wasn't exactly late enough to say that she was tired. Kuvira simply had other reasons for wanting to head down that specific hallway right now.

As she opened the door to the lower level bathroom, she hesitated, waiting for (Y/n) to come sailing out of the HR office as she normally did around this time.

However, there was not a single sound in the corridor. It didn't seem as though anyone was here at all.

Disheartened, Kuvira entered the bathroom, only to find someone slaving over their lipstick application in front of a sink.

"(Y/n)?" She inquired in surprise, eyes widening when the girl at the sink gave a hum of acknowledgement. "Why are you–" She stopped when she noted the fancy dress she was wearing.

(Y/n) stepped back from the mirror, turning to Kuvira with a hopeful smile. "How do I look?"

"Why are you dressed to the nines today?" She asked, having finally remembered her original question. It was just—the dress... it was so formfitting and... _damn_. Kuvira could find no words to describe how alluring (Y/n) made the colour red look. She always did have a habit of wearing hot shades like red and orange and pink, but Kuvira preferred it when she would don muted green gowns that belonged to Kuvira and then prance around their shared flat for no apparent reason.

(Y/n) gave a quick spin in her dress and puckered her lips at her reflection before nodding defiantly. "I'm going out for dinner today at Kwong's. It calls for a bit more pizazz."

"Oh." Kuvira's expression darkened. Of course there was no way she could go with her. She was strictly bound to the factory for as long as her sentence would permit.

"Walk with me?" asked (Y/n).

Kuvira obediently did so. She tried her best to keep her eyes off (Y/n) as they walked through the hallway, the clicks of her heel-clad footsteps echoing on the tiles, but that in itself was hard. She even smelled nicer than usual.

"Yes, I haven't been out in a while." (Y/n) began, "And it was beginning to irritate me."

Understandable. Kuvira wanted her fresh air as well, but the metal ring around her ankle would beg to differ.

"I mean, I've been travelling for so long but a few straight months working and suddenly I'm deprived." She shook her head, "Ridiculous. Then again, I've always been insatiable."

"That's one thing that hasn't changed." said Kuvira dryly. "That and your cooking."

"On the contrary. I've been getting better at cooking. It'll still cause the average person food poisoning but... It's a work in progress." She murmured with a downtrodden expression. "Never been gifted enough to produce edible food, but you know, nobody can be perfect, yeah?"

Kuvira nodded emphatically. That was one thing that she could remember as vividly as the day she started her war. (Y/n) had never, ever been able to cook. They could be bustling around their shared kitchen, but Kuvira would be the one left to cook while (Y/n) would bring her the things she required. She remembered the times the kitchen almost burned down fondly.

They both paused as the elevator at the end of the corridor buzzed and then opened, as a taller woman stepped out, loosely carrying a coat. "(Y/n)!" She exclaimed before her eyebrows furrowed, "What were you doing down here? I thought we were meeting outside."

"I left the earrings in my office and came to get them." She said bashfully, before her eyes brightened. "Actually... Maybe now's as good time as any for you two to be properly introduced."

The other girl headed towards them, and Kuvira was left quite intimidated by the solid few inches that she had on her. "Kuvira, this is Asami Sato. You two may have crossed paths before, but I'm not sure. Anyhow, she's my boss, as well as... well, everyone else's."

Kuvira took a moment to size up Asami Sato. So this was one of the richest people in the city then. Her boss. Kuvira had always thought herself to be a tall woman but she had nothing on this one. Asami Sato was a giantess, towering above her a good few inches–and she wasn't even wearing heels. She could only imagine what would happen if she did pick up a pair of high-tops.

She blanched when a gloved hand was extended to hers in the most graceful way possible. "It's... good to meet you." Asami said, but her warm words did not transfer to her eyes. "I've heard things about you from the other workers."

"I would hope they're all positive." said Kuvira dubiously, taking the hand Asami was extending. She doubted that her fellow colleagues had many nice things to relay to the big boss.

But considering she was still working, Asami was either being quite lenient or keeping a not-so watchful eye.

Asami's gaze flickered over Kuvira's lack of fancy attire, and the latter suddenly felt quite self-conscious about not being able to match up to them. Not like she had gotten the memo that–wait. "Are you _both_ going to dinner?"

"Of course." replied Asami with an obvious snort, "It wouldn't be a date otherwise."

Kuvira's heart dropped to her stomach. She couldn't manage any sort of coherent reply to that.

(Y/n) smiled, not noticing Kuvira's horrified expression, "Lucky number twenty?"

"Twenty-one." The millionaire corrected wryly, "But who's counting?"

(Y/n) giggled, nudging her girlfriend's shoulder. She calmly entwined fingers with Asami. "Quit antagonizing me or we'll be late for our reservation."

Asami shrugged and turned to Kuvira with what appeared to be a courteous smile, not like she owed the ex-dictator anything, "Keep up the good work."

"Right..." She trailed off, dazedly looking to (Y/n) who had smiled wider and adjusted her grip on her girlfriend's fingers.

"I'll see you on Monday, Kuvira!" chirped (Y/n).

She nodded, hoping her voice would not reveal the utmost bitterness she felt. "Of course." Ah, no. There it was.

They walked away. Asami's arm moved to wrap around (Y/n) waist, while (Y/n) pecked her cheek as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Kuvira suddenly felt very alone again, like she was back in Zaofu's prison, left to rot, cursed for eternity. But somehow... This felt much, much worse.

•••

"How long have Asami Sato and (Y/n) been together?" asked Kuvira while working on bending together the hood of a new Satomobile. She had lost her zeal to move quickly since the incident Friday night and had taken to matching her other colleagues' pace.

There would be no early dismissal today, it appeared. A shame for the others, as well as her. She just wanted to curl around her bottle of sake and drink until she was ill but her body wasn't allowing her the pleasure.

"Oh, those two?" Mei Lee quirked her brow, "I would say it's been... about five years."

"Not counting all those breaks they'd taken." huffed another one of her colleagues. "On and off and on again, it gets so confusing."

She furrowed her brows. "So their relationship is that messy?"

"Back when they were younger it was impossible to keep track of when they were together or not. But these past two years have definitely smartened them up. Guess they finally realized it was time to get a move on." Mei Lee explained, adjusting the collar of her uniform, "Miss Sato took an instant liking to (Y/n) when they met about, what, six years ago—they've been joined at the hip ever since."

"They're just dating? Have they labelled it yet?" questioned Kuvira.

"They're lovers, girlfriends, the whole package, really." Shaoh laughed as if scandalized, deciding to pitch into the conversation.

"That's just from what they tell the reporters. No one really knows what they are." Mei Lee whispered as she reached over to pick up a few parts, "I'm sure their relationship goes beyond just romance. A few years ago, if it wasn't for all of (Y/n)'s pushing, Miss Sato might never have reconnected with her father."

"But didn't he die?" asked Kuvira.

"Yes, but their relationship had fallen apart after Amon's revolution. Guess (Y/n) couldn't stand the idea of someone fighting with their parents. Eventually, Miss Sato broke. Sure, Hiroshi died, but as a father, not a stranger." Shaoh answered. "One good thing to come out of our factory getting destroyed was Boss's happiness."

Kuvira almost smiled. Much like herself, (Y/n) had grown up orphaned. They'd met at school, the only two students in their year to have no parents whatsoever. That had linked them, given them a reason to find solace in one another.

But (Y/n) had never made her longing for a father or mother secret. It was no wonder she'd fought until the bitter end for Asami Sato to reconnect with her father. Asami might have been cunning and ambitious, but (Y/n) had that extra stubborn streak that could render any person helpless with one look at her.

"Say, how do you know (Y/n) in the first place?" asked a colleague.

She could feel sweat form on the base of her temple. It was only a matter of time before someone asked. She'd been prepared for this but it was still nerve-wrecking to put the lie into motion. "We grew up and went to school together in Zaofu until she left."

If only that were the case. Instead, Kuvira was doomed to be in close proximity to her first love–one she never wanted to lose in the first place–and not have the slightest opportunity to right the wrongs of their past.

"Yeah? So you two are friends again?"

If only. She and (Y/n) were stuck in limbo now, no idea what they were. Was it acquaintances, strangers—friends? They didn't have a label. "No." She whispered, "We're not."

Mei Lee and Shaoh exchanged a look when Kuvira was occupied, wrapped up in her little reverie of the past. So she never saw the look of utter pity that they sent her way.

Really, now that she thought about it, Kuvira didn't believe she would ever rekindle even a fraction of what she had with (Y/n). She had never once told her that she loved her, despite her saying it so often, so meaningfully. Kuvira had her emotions on a leash since childhood. Even the slightest crack in her facade sent her in a panic. She couldn't even recall crying years ago as much as she did these days.

Now (Y/n) had someone who likely would waste no time in reciprocating her love. What did Kuvira have on Asami Sato? Absolutely nothing.

"Miss Sato! You're here!" Shaoh suddenly chirped as their giantess boss exited the elevator. "Wait, _why_ are you here?!"

She had her hair tied away from her face and a welding mask in her hand. Asami exhaled and a sly grin flittered to her face, "It's Monday morning, and that means it's the best time to get some work done. You should all be doing the same."

"Do you need any help, Miss?!" Mei Lee called excitedly, though Asami shook her head and wagged the mask at her.

"I'm good for today, thanks! I think this one deserves a new name that isn't Sato IV." Asami bent down to the finished Satomobile that Kuvira had just completed work on. "What do you think of the Windcatcher?"

As the rest of the workers let out a howl of agreement, Kuvira turned to Mei Lee, "Does she work _with_ you?"

"Oh yeah, we usually can't keep Miss Sato _out_ of the factory!" roared Shaoh as Mei Lee snickered. "Just goes to show you how dedicated she is."

Mei Lee nodded, "She's been more in tune with all of us after what happened to her dad."

"His death?"

"No, no, when he was conspiring with the equalists. Miss Sato definitely rose against all that bigotry, proved to all of us how independent she could be." Shaoh said.

Kuvira nodded and pretended as though she knew what this whole equalist business was. It was very likely years ago that all of this happened, which would explain why word never reached Kuvira.

"Yeah! And then after you tried to steal back Republic City. She gave us all an extra holiday weekend right after the factory was rebuilt. We came back to three new Satomobile designs and prototypes."

"That's because Asami does her best work when it's absolutely quiet." came a new voice. Kuvira spun around to find (Y/n) sporting similar attire to her girlfriend, with her hair in a bun and radiance just wafting off of her like sound waves. "What are you doing gossiping about your boss when she's right there?"

"(Y/n), were you an equalist?" Shaoh inquired bluntly, wincing as Mei Lee beaned him with a heavy wrench. "Hey! It's an honest question!"

"Spirits, no." said (Y/n) like it were impossible to even imagine. "If you don't remember, General Iroh made me fight the equalists. I attacked so many of them that my hands hurt just thinking about it."

Mei Lee giggled. "But, (Y/n), how did you go from punching equalists to desk work in an office?"

"Easy." She said fondly, "A beautiful girl asked me to stay."

Kuvira tore her gaze away as if burned and took to slaving over the metalwork of the assembly line. It was like the more she spent time here, the less she understood.

The only thing that seemed to change in her was the amount of guilt she felt–and it was only steadily increasing.

Unconsciously, she peered at (Y/n) and felt a pang in her chest.

There was one more changing thing too.

She loved her again.

•••

Two months bled into three which bled into four until finally, Kuvira had been leading a nonplussed working life inside the factory for half a year.

Aside from being very proud of herself for sticking it out this long, she was also feeling quite sentimental–because she'd actually enjoyed it thus far. Granted, there had been a few ups and downs and she still had yet to walk out to the sun, but it wasn't a bad life. It could be must worse, but it wasn't. Asami Sato was, regrettably, a good boss and a nice woman, as much as it pained Kuvira to admit.

She looked at herself in her mirror and nodded approvingly.

Despite never seeing the light for herself, her complexion had remarkably changed–she just felt a lot better than normal. Perhaps it was because of the abundance of food she was being showered with by her coworkers. They acted as though she was scum, but everyone knew Kuvira was more of an asset to the factory than a hindrance.

(Y/n) had taken to buying Kuvira books and other means of entertainment, which usually translated to bottles of lychee-infused liquor and the like. Getting drunk for the sake of getting drunk was a childish notion, but it brought colour to her weeknights. It also brought stinging hangovers but she considered that collateral damage in exchange for entertainment.

She wasn't sure what (Y/n) paying more attention to her was supposed to mean, especially since she had eventually accepted that they weren't fated to be together.

However, that did not account for (Y/n)'s feelings. It could very well be that the other woman still thought they had a future together. But she couldn't just ask. Still, Kuvira did not hold out much hope for that.

The thought of that being the case sent her emotions into a tizzy, and tingling sensations down to her toes. It was funny. Until beginning to work like a slave for Future Industries, smiling was rare. But here, it was common and welcoming.

Sometimes she'd leave work with a grin that stretched ear to ear and then she'd stare in the mirror and realize that... this was real. This was a real thing her face could do under the right circumstances.

She fixed the collar of her uniform and marched down to the factory doors to get started on the workday.

Kuvira faltered at the thunderous yells that seemed to echo from inside. Furrowing her brows, she pushed the door open with one shoulder and paused.

It was chaotic. There were people singing loudly at the top of their lungs, swing music and all around laughter. It was less of a workplace and more of a party. Usually, Mei Lee would be barking orders for the others to simmer down and today she was the one doing a dance on top of a work table–not drunk yet brazenly happy enough to be dancing like that.

Kuvira pushed past the crowd of workers and called for her superior's name. There was no immediate reply, but eventually Mei Lee glanced down, her cheeks flush with heat. "Kuvira! You're here!"

"What's going on?" She asked suspiciously. The most serious people in the factory were now celebrating like it was their final day here—Mei Lee included.

"Haven't you heard?!" The older woman grinned. "We've been celebrating all morning!"

"Heard what?" The way everyone was beating around the bush irritated Kuvira greatly. Why couldn't they just tell her—

"Miss Sato and (Y/n) are engaged!!"

There was another uproar of cheering as the music somehow became louder–and Kuvira remained frozen on the spot, feeling like she was back in front of her robot's path about to be obliterated all over again.

Asami Sato and (Y/n) were... engaged.

She felt sick, like she was going to throw up right there and then. Kuvira placed a hand on her chest and managed a weak smile as she weaved in and out between the others to stumble towards the bathroom located outside the main work area.

To say she was pleased with the outcome was a misstatement. She was livid–with herself for even thinking she had a chance.

It was only a matter of time before Asami Sato locked (Y/n) in and now, she'd finally done it.

Kuvira sluggishly made her way to her room, ready to collapse back in bed and curl up in her sheets. Perhaps a bottle of liquor would be her companion as she drank herself into an unhealthy sleep.

As she neared the solitary elevator of which she went up so often to get to (Y/n), the familiar buzz filled the empty corridor. Someone was coming to the floor.

Instinctively, Kuvira flattened herself against the nearest wall, watching as a smug Asami Sato strolled out. Attached to her hand was (Y/n), whose expression was more radiant than the ring she donned on her finger.

Asami looked at her, "So, how do you propose–" At this, (Y/n) let out a snort, "–we tell the others?"

"First of all, I can't believe you just used a pun on me when last night was so surreal. And second, I'm not sure. I feel like they might already know."

"We could give them the rest of the day off?" Asami suggested, "And then there's the media we need to deal with..."

"Agni, and Korra's at the south pole, Mako's in Ba Sing Se, and... Bolin–where is Bolin?"

"Zaofu. Left last week." responded Asami.

"Okay... I guess there are a lot of people we need to tell BEFORE the media."

There was a short silence before Kuvira noticed Asami kiss the top of (Y/n)'s head. "Well, however long it takes, I'm glad my future Miss Sato is here."

"That's going to take some getting used to." (Y/n) admitted with a laugh. "But I like it."

"I love you, (Y/n)." The multimillionaire murmured before closing the gap between her and her fiancée. "Not like you don't know that."

"You tell me at least three times a day." She shot back, though her voice had taken on a warmth that Kuvira had never heard before, "I love you too."

Kuvira closed her eyes to block out the scene, but she couldn't lie to herself. The one thing Asami had going for her that Kuvira never could was that she was honest with her feelings.

If she could admit when something was bothering her, or be selfish just once—then maybe she would have been the one who had just proposed to (Y/n). Maybe she would have a clear conscience and no permanent criminal record.

And, spirits, maybe she'd still be happy.

As she decided to make a quick getaway lest she break down in the hall, her eyes inadvertently met with (Y/n), who had let her gaze wander for a second.

(Y/n)'s expression registered total surprise, but Kuvira was determined to keep the other girl in high spirits. She now had a fiancée who could treat her right, after all. No need to worry about a criminal ex-girlfriend anymore.

Kuvira lifted her head and smiled at her as gently as she could manage before slipping away from the two of them.

As she turned the doorknob, the tears she'd been holding back all day began to fall. And fall. And fall.

This time, she didn't try to stop them.

•••

About a week following their engagement, Asami Sato and (Y/n) released an official statement to the press. The wedding was slated to take place in the summer of the next year, in a little less than ten months. The press had called the move too slow, but both had been adamant on it being the best for both of their busy lifestyles.

"Earth to Kuvira?" called Mei Lee one afternoon. She frowned. "Everything okay?"

"No–I... I'm fine." She said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

Kuvira cleared her throat. Over time, she'd learned to open up to Mei Lee about what was bothering her. There was no use in hiding it this time. "The wedding."

"I heard they were planning on doing it up." gushed Mei Lee. The only subject she willingly gossiped about was her bosses and their impending wedding. "Bigger than Varrick's a few years back."

She'd heard, very briefly, about Varrick proposing to Zhu Li, but the details of their wedding had been obscured—it happened during her adjusting time in jail. Not fun for anyone. "I was just wondering why now."

"It was bound to be one of these days. I heard the General of the United Forces got engaged two months ago. And Bolin and Opal Beifong have allegedly been in talks to do the same." Mei Lee replied, eyes shining excitedly. "Their friends are at the point where they're ready to settle down. It was only a matter of time before Miss Sato and (Y/n) did too."

That made the most amount of sense. But still, Bolin and Opal? Kuvira had always secretly envied their relationship; pure and innocent despite the occasional fighting. She thought they were much too young to be getting hitched—but this was the future.

She'd been engaged too, at some point. But for the life of her, Kuvira could never answer to whether or not she had been looking forward to marrying Baatar Jr. In hindsight, perhaps her engagement period had not been quite as magical as it clearly was for (Y/n).

"Everything's been so lax since boss's engagement." said Mei Lee, sighing loudly. "Wish we could get overtime back."

Kuvira snorted. "I'm sure it must be a nightmare." Not like she could relate. She was not allowed to partake in overtime because it was part of her contract. She didn't want any extra work either. The thought repulsed her.

"Hey! Kuvira!" yelled Shaoh from across the factory. He jogged up to them, catching his breath briefly before pointing at the door. "Boss wants to see you."

"(Y/n)? Why?" wondered Kuvira idly. She dropped her gloves on the workbench and flexed her sore fingers. Professional bending or not, it still hurt to use so much.

"Not (Y/n). Asami Sato."

Her heart dropped to her stomach. "Why?" Something did not sit well at the idea of Asami specifically requesting to speak to her. What for?

Shaoh shrugged. "Better go before she gets mad."

Kuvira nodded–though she didn't really think Asami got mad–and sped off towards the elevators. Her office was on the topmost floor. (Y/n)'s was on the one below that. The ride up was short, but riddled with questions. She didn't understand why Asami wanted to see her, nor what for.

Her office was the furthest room in the back. A gold plaque on the front displayed her name. Kuvira knocked.

"Come in." said Asami from inside.

She took a deep breath and pushed the door.

Asami Sato seemed like the type of person who you would thank for hitting you with her Satomobile. She looked perfect, put-together, like a goddess from a storybook and Kuvira wasn't sure how she felt about that. She was stuck somewhere between hating her and idolizing her. "You wanted to see me?"

"Sit down, Kuvira." She said, gesturing to the seat in front of her desk.

She obediently sat down, looking around the swanky office. It was more glamorous than (Y/n)'s but it fit her like this. Gold, red, colours anyone would associate with the fierce heiress.

The millionaire gestured to a steaming cup of tea and pushed it towards Kuvira. "For you."

"Thank you." said Kuvira slowly, taking a sip as she observed Asami's movements. She didn't appear very tense, more like this wasn't worth her time. At least she was being courteous about it. "What is this about?"

"I realized we haven't had the chance to talk privately since you've come here." said Asami. "Kind of rude of me, since you've been here for months."

"That's okay." replied Kuvira. "You have a lot to handle." She didn't expect Asami to bother with her anyways. The fact that this whole conversation was happening was beyond her.

Asami nodded, reclining in her chair. "There is a lot of work left to do–for the wedding, that is."

Kuvira felt the blood in her veins freeze as soon as she heard the word 'wedding'. There was a point Asami was prepared to make. And it looked like she was going to get right into it.

"We're starting with the guest list." She said offhandedly. "No family left on either of our ends. So, we're beginning with friends. I'm inviting most of the city, they've been kind to me these few years. And (Y/n) wants to invite people from Zaofu, the ones who raised her, helped her realize she belonged elsewhere. And... Apparently that includes you."

Kuvira hadn't thought she belonged at such a wedding. She furrowed her brows. "I–Me?"

"She wants you there." restated Asami.

Her heart filled with some sort of warm pride. (Y/n) was too full of goodness. There were so many complications associated with her going to the wedding. They'd need to get the tether shut off for the night, full police escort... But she still wanted Kuvira there?

"But I don't."

Her head snapped up as she regarded Asami, whose eyes had gotten cold just like their first meeting that night.

"You killed my father." She said coolly, "He was supposed to be there, walking me down the aisle on the best day of my life, but you killed him."

There was nothing Kuvira could say to make up for what she'd done. She recalled murdering Hiroshi Sato. The hummingbird mecha suit. Smashing it to pieces.

The remorse hadn't set in until her time in jail. It was worse now.

Saying sorry could only do so much.

"If (Y/n) insists, I'll allow you to come. Because I love her and we all make sacrifices for people we love." Asami continued. "...Guess you wouldn't know about though, right?"

So she knew about the breakup. For a while, Kuvira had thought (Y/n) was keeping Asami in the dark about their past relationship. If it was awkward before, it was more awful now.

"She thinks you deserve a second chance." said Asami, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "All you need to know is that I still hate you for what you did. Nothing is going to be able to change that."

Kuvira nodded her head. She didn't know what sort of second chance (Y/n) was referring to. A chance to live among people, maybe. But not a chance with her. Asami Sato would make sure of that.

The door opened as Kuvira prepared to take her leave. (Y/n) stopped short, staring from Asami to Kuvira in confusion. "Am I interrupting anything important?"

"I was just talking to Kuvira about her work performance." said Asami seamlessly. Her stormy expression did a complete flip in the opposite direction. "She was just leaving."

(Y/n) didn't look convinced. She seemed to give up questioning it though. Her shoulders dropped a bit as she leaned against the doorframe. "Oh, well... President Raiko is here for your 2pm meeting. Shall I escort him up?"

"Thank you, (Y/n)." said Asami appreciatively. "You're the best."

(Y/n)'s cheeks darkened. She turned her gaze to Kuvira and gestured to the door. "Let me walk you downstairs."

Kuvira followed her as she turned to leave, looking back at Asami who glowered at her openly and sipped at her tea scathingly. She pursed her lips and fell into step with (Y/n).

"What was that about?" asked (Y/n) idly.

"Just..." Somehow, that conversation between her and Asami was probably not one meant for (Y/n) to hear. She shook her head. "Talked to me about a promotion."

"Oh? Any luck?"

"No. Criminals can't have raises."

(Y/n) laughed as they walked into the elevator. She hit the button for her floor. Kuvira followed suit with her own. "Glad that you're getting along, though."

She crossed her arms. "Mhm."

Kuvira glanced down at (Y/n)'s hand. The engagement ring was showy, but in less of a quantitative way and more of a qualitative way. The diamond was small, but bright and shiny and noticeable. The fact that (Y/n) was unconsciously playing with it even as they spoke was even more attention-grabbing.

"My floor. I've got to run before President Raiko court-martials me or something. Can you ride the elevator down yourself?" asked (Y/n) as they came to a stop.

"Yes, I'm okay." said Kuvira in amusement. "I've done it before."

She reddened. "I knew that. Um, have a nice day. Feel free to come to my office after work though!"

Kuvira smiled imperceptibly. "I will keep that in mind."

(Y/n) smiled. "See you, Kuvira."

She left the elevator as the doors opened, pausing only to give her one last wave as she hurried off to attend to her other duties.

As the doors shut and she was left in the silence, Kuvira couldn't help the sudden wave of anger that rippled off her shoulders and burst out from her in the form of a yell.

Her fist connected with the wall and even though it actually did hurt more than she expected, she paid no mind.

All she could feel was boiling hatred. And it wasn't for Asami Sato. It was for herself.

•••

A few weeks later, (Y/n) had distanced herself from the factory, noticed only by Kuvira. Whereas Asami had taken to coming into the factory and drawing up new blueprints for new vehicles more often than usual.

Watching Asami work tirelessly without so much as breaking a sweat, she began to question her own ability. Bender or not, the woman had skill with tools...

"Watch your head, Ku." said Shaoh from a tall ladder. His screwdriver dropped, narrowly missing her forehead, and clattered to the ground by her feet.

She looked up. "Do you want that back?"

"Would be nice." He said dryly.

She tossed it to him, returning to her thoughts. For the most part, a lot more of the employees had gotten used to her. Like Shaoh, some had given her ridiculous nicknames that ranged from a harmless 'Ku' to the annoying 'Great Uniter of the Future Industries'. It was obvious which she preferred.

"You look so sad." remarked Mei Lee who smiled teasingly. "Could it be because (Y/n) isn't around as much?"

She hit the nail on the head with that one. Kuvira glanced at the frame of the Satomobile as she flexed her fingers and curved the top. "I'm not sad."

"But you miss her." retorted Mei Lee.

Kuvira decided not to grace her with any sort of reply.

"How sweet. Anyhow, another trade deal went through with the Fire Nation." Mei Lee explained. "She's probably preparing to head out."

"She—what?"

"(Y/n) takes on the longterm affairs. So when we're in talks to export vehicles to other territories, she usually goes in Asami's stead. Since they'll be married soon, I guess it works out even better." She shrugged. "It's always like this when she's ready to go."

"Like what?" asked Kuvira, drumming on the top of the hood. Now she couldn't help but feel anxious. At times, it sure felt like (Y/n) was the only one genuinely interested in her well-being. If she just up and left, Kuvira wasn't sure what she'd do.

"Quiet." answered Mei Lee, pausing as Kuvira looked over the state of the factory. It really was softer, now that she took the time to observe. People were whispering if at all, the machinery was hardly in use—and Asami was in the corner over there, deep in concentration and no one within the radius dared go closer. "Bless her heart. They're so attached, Miss Sato just shuts down when she's gone."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder should apply here." Kuvira recited wryly.

"It does, trust me." said Shaoh, hopping down from the ladder. "On that note, time for a break. Ku, will you join us in the break room?"

She chewed on her bottom lip, glancing at the clock. "You know what, I'll join you later."

"Where are you headed?" asked Mei Lee, taking off her gloves. "Bathroom?"

"My room." She said, frowning at the inanity of that lie. Would anyone even believe that? "I need to get my second pair of shoes."

They separated, going in opposite directions. Kuvira sauntered to the elevator, not at all about to go to her room for anything. She hit the button for (Y/n)'s floor, folding her arms over her chest and sighing. She hoped she could blame this on the spirits.

•••

The door to (Y/n)'s office was slightly ajar when she approached. She was right there, back turned, digging through a cabinet while soft jazz played through the radio.

Kuvira swallowed thickly and knocked.

(Y/n) straightened, grimacing as she turned around. "Good morning, Kuvira. I had a feeling you'd show."

"Good morning." Kuvira murmured, taking notice of her desk. It was almost completely bare. She was beginning to suspect (Y/n) might be leaving completely. "So the Fire Nation?"

"Word gets around." remarked (Y/n). "Yeah, I'm leaving soon. Just clearing up the last of my things."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Two months at least. Hopefully I get back earlier but I really love the Fire Nation so I wouldn't count on it." She beamed. "Hey, do you mind helping me look for something?"

"Alright." said Kuvira. "What?"

"It's a hairpiece. Red and gold with a fire lily made of diamond." She said, cursing as yet another drawer proved futile. "They tend to accept proposals easier when I look like a noble. The General bought it for me as well so it's the real deal."

Kuvira opened a drawer on the left. Her cabinet with liquor still held. It didn't look like many had been touched at least. (Y/n) hadn't really been a big drinker anyways... "Why do you like the Fire Nation so much?"

"It's lovely there." said (Y/n) reluctantly. "There are only three major regions, only one of which actively uses Satomobiles. The rest is just open fields and volcanoes. It's nice, for a change. Republic City just doesn't have much of those."

Kuvira had never gone to the Fire Nation. Ember Island had always been someplace she wanted to visit, but that was way out of reach now. Superstition stated that an earthbender visiting the island would cause volcanoes in the vicinity to up and explode. Whether or not that was true, Kuvira had never been inclined to visit.

"So I assume you're going to one of those big cities?"

"Yes." (Y/n) admitted, "Noi Province. I'm excited."

The silence was amiable as they continued to search. Kuvira knelt to the next drawer, having found nothing of importance in the one before that. She had about fifteen or so minutes remaining for her break. Sure, she probably wouldn't be able to slip back to the break room, but at least it would be spent well.

(Y/n) hummed to the lyrics of the song being played on the radio. For a moment, it felt like they were back in their apartment in Zaofu, doing homework or prepping for an exam in the living room while the jazz put them both in the mood for more.

That was a thing of the past. She had to learn that nostalgia was a total liar. Nothing is ever as great as one would recall. Sometimes that eluded her. "Oh." said Kuvira, picking up a thin chain of silver from the bottom of the drawer.

"Did you find it?"

"No, it's..." She held it towards (Y/n), watching as her face turned three shades redder in response. "I gave you this, didn't I? For your fifteenth birthday."

"Er... Yeah." She coughed, averting her gaze. "Yeah. That's the necklace."

It was a thin chain-link necklace that Kuvira had bended herself, complete with a pendant that marked their initials. It hadn't taken her long to make it, but finding the right style had taken consultation from Suyin, who, back then, had been so proud of Kuvira for opening up and doing something meaningful.

"I thought you would've thrown this out." She confessed.

If the tables were switched and (Y/n) waged war on all benders or something, she probably wouldn't want anything to remember her by. She couldn't comprehend why (Y/n) would keep this–in her drawer at work no less.

"No, Spirits... Why would I?" She asked, shocked. "It was a gift."

"Gift or not, I was the one who..."

"Broke my heart?" finished (Y/n) with a snort. "It happens, Kuvira. Doesn't mean I wanted to completely erase you from my life."

She was actually going to say decimated her home. But that... was more intriguing. (Y/n) considered their breakup more pressing than the war path she'd paved in order to win back the territories. "I'm sorry." She said, knowing it would become redundant to repeat so again, but she still couldn't help it.  
  
(Y/n) looked at Kuvira, amusement in her eyes, "You know you said that before." Her voice betrayed her though, as it wavered–and then a tear slipped down her cheek, followed by more until she turned away in a hurry. "Spirits, I'm so... I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

Kuvira made her way over to (Y/n) before she even knew what she was doing. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders before she had the chance to think–and she just held her in place.

And... it just felt right. It felt so, so, right.

"I can't tell you any more lies, (Y/n). I don't regret trying to unite the earth kingdom nearly as much as I regret letting you go."

It was too late now. Their paths had diverged to the point where they could never come back together. (Y/n) was walking a path to the light, and Kuvira couldn't follow her.

(Y/n) wiped her eyes and squeezed Kuvira's hand, just enough that it served as gentle reassurance that her words had been heard. She didn't hate her. Maybe she never actually did. But Kuvira's self-hate extended further than she knew.

She didn't let go for a long time.

Neither did (Y/n).

•••

Two days later, (Y/n) left for the Fire Nation.

The factory remained quiet like Mei Lee said it would, but it had become more bearable over time. Kuvira found herself passing the elevator after every work day and praying that (Y/n) would come back so she could see her again.

Kuvira lounged in her room after work one afternoon. It had been 23 days since (Y/n) left now. It wasn't as though she was counting. The scratches on her calendar would beg to differ, though. She was just... being organized.

She took a sip of liquor, grimacing it burned down her throat and left her with deep-seated remorse. This weekend was bound to be miserable.

It was peaceful these evenings. The night shift employees tended to like their quiet, but the occasional saw and drill would rouse her from her alcohol-induced nap. It was an appreciated wake-up call.

There was someone approaching her room.

Kuvira's lips tightened into a line as she swiped her hand and the door flew open to reveal the security guard almost always posted to the outside of her room. "Kuvira." He said, "There is someone here to see you. Come this way."

She shot up to her feet instantly. Was (Y/n) back already? If Asami wanted to meet with her again, she'd just have her come up to the office. This couldn't be her.

She followed him slowly, feeling her head swim with alcohol after each additional step.

"Hey, Kuvira."

Her feet stopped as soon as she looked upon the guest. "Avatar Korra." She whispered, aghast. Her hope that it was (Y/n) shattered. "I was under the impression you weren't in the city..."

"Not happy to see me?" She challenged, laughing when Kuvira struggled to wrangle up a response to that. "I just came back from the south yesterday."

"Oh." Right. She vaguely remembered (Y/n) and Asami discussing that before. Korra looked nice. Her hair had grown out again, but she no longer kept it tied in her traditional water tribe way. She'd instead taken to tying it up into a single high ponytail.

Kuvira glanced away, not sure what else she was meant to say.

"I wanted to check up on you. Asami told me you were working here and I got curious." She explained. "How's the factory treating you?"

She cleared her throat. "It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Used to working your ass off in exchange for absolutely nothing?" Korra asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'm no expert on jail but I'm pretty sure that's not allowed either."

"Untrue." said Kuvira, "I have somewhere to stay and food that isn't laced with poison. It could be worse." Plus, she had (Y/n) who wasn't here at the moment but she would return soon.

"How the mighty have fallen." sighed the Avatar, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Hey, I know you probably haven't been fighting recently but d'you mind sparring with me outside?"

It sounded like a lovely prospect to Kuvira but unfortunately... She gestured to the tether on her ankle. "I can't leave. The tether will electrocute and kill me."

Korra knelt down to probe the metal ring. She pressed the button on the side and was met with no response. "Yeah, this isn't on."

"It–What?"

"Look," She pointed to a light that should have been glaring red but was black instead. "Someone must have turned your murder anklet off. When was the last time this lit up?"

Kuvira thought back. She'd been woken up by beeping about... a month ago. "(Y/n)..." She said in exasperation. That girl was too much.

"That does sound like something (Y/n) would do." laughed the Avatar, standing back up. "So, you ready?"

"Yes." said Kuvira as she defiantly followed Korra outside into the courtyard where the breeze encircled her and the sun was still setting and it was... everything she could have ever imagined.

She bit her lip and kicked off her shoes, revelling in the feel of grass between her toes. "Spirits..."

Korra smiled wryly. "Guess it's been a while?"

"Too long." replied Kuvira, feeling like she was actually going to cry. She shook her head. The air was going to give her the energy she needed. "I missed it."

"You look better out here." commented the Avatar, "Happier."

Wouldn't anyone? She inhaled the crisp air and felt a fresh sheet of goosebumps appear on her forearms. She felt like a newborn animal finally learning to walk. "It's the greatest feeling in the world."

"You can thank (Y/n) for that. It must be her going away present."

She would. She wanted to hug (Y/n) and thank her with utmost gratitude for pulling the strings to get her outside. Granted, she might never have even realized she could go outside if not for Korra but... Spirits. "I will."

"Okay enough talk, Great Uniter. Let's spar!" exclaimed Korra, widening her stance as she grinned. "No holding back."

"Have I ever held back on you, Avatar?" retorted Kuvira, following suit with a carefree smile on her face.

•••

It became commonplace for Korra to come get Kuvira after every work day to spar in the courtyard. The weather was gradually becoming cooler, rain more often than not, but Kuvira was thriving more than ever before.

Sometimes she barely remembered how much she missed (Y/n).

"You know why I came back?" asked Korra as they relaxed over drinks out on the balcony one night. The sun was beginning to set, visible from their spot.

Kuvira sipped at her rum sparingly. "Not particularly." The Avatar obviously had a lot to do on a daily basis. She didn't actively keep up with her. The radio in her room and around the factory was only used for music. If anything, she tried to avoid current events.

"The wedding."

Well. That certainly was a way to kill the mood. Kuvira put down her cup and rose a brow at Korra who'd gone similarly quiet.

The Avatar ran a hand through her hair and exhaled loudly. "It kind of happened out of nowhere. I was spending some time with my parents and then I get a letter from Asami that she proposed to (Y/n)."

"Aren't you... happy for them?" asked Kuvira carefully. For some reason, it didn't sound like Korra was too thrilled. There was something more to this story.

"Of course I am!" She scoffed. "Asami is one of my best friends–I'm glad that she's getting married." Korra frowned, "Just not–"

"Not to (Y/n)." finished Kuvira, looking down as a Satomobile sped by along the road. She hadn't taken the Avatar as the bisexual type. But she was more than welcoming of people to the club. More than that, she hadn't known that Korra had such a crush on Asami. "Me too."

"You like Asami?" Korra asked, dumbstruck.

"What? No." She rolled her eyes. "(Y/n)." Saying it out loud really sucked, but she trusted Korra enough that she didn't believe she'd snitch. "We dated in Zaofu."

"I know."

Her head snapped towards the water tribe girl who'd slurped loudly as she downed the rest of her drink. "How?"

"Suyin has pictures—she keeps them in her office." replied Korra. "Didn't know you were capable of that."

"Of love?"

"Of emotion." At Kuvira's silence, Korra nudged her shoulder. "You tried to blow up your own fiancé. It's kind of incriminating."

"You witnessed me cry." Kuvira pointed out. "I have just as many feelings as you do."

"Touché, it could've been a ploy." Korra grinned but shook her head. "I'm kidding. I just didn't know you still loved her."

"It's hard not to. It was due to my stupidity that we fell apart." She said. "What about you? When did you fall for Asami?"

"Recovering in the south after the Red Lotus tried to kill me. We exchanged letters while I was in rehab. It was... nice." admitted Korra. "But she was still together with (Y/n), so I never pushed anything."

Kuvira picked up the bottle from her feet and wagged it in front of Korra. "I think our failed romantic attachments could use some attention."

"I could drink to that." said Korra, snatching the bottle and taking a swig.

Kuvira let out a huff. "Ever the polite one, I see."

"Does it bother you, Great Uniter?" Korra returned, just as witty.

"That was mine, so yes. It does."

"The Avatar has sullied your half-finished bottle of fire rum with her lips. Whatever shall we do?"

"I can think of a few things." murmured Kuvira lowly, grasping the bottle and taking a swig like Korra had done.

"Enlighten me." said Korra, wrapping her fingers around the bottle to tug it back towards her. "Oh, Great Uniter." She drained the rest of it, tossing it aside carelessly as she leaned forward to finally kiss her.

Kuvira decided to blame her bad judgement on the alcohol as she returned the kiss with just as much ferocity.

As (Y/n)'s expression from her night with Asami flashed through her head, Kuvira threw caution to the wind, sliding a hand beneath Avatar Korra's shirt and asked if she wanted to go to her room.

It was the alcohol speaking, wasn't it?

If only it was that simple.

•••

After the incident with Korra, Kuvira hadn't the chance to speak to her about it. She'd seen her on a few more occasions but less and less each time. Asami had been frequenting the factory less often too, and the other employees were more than happy to gush about how the best friends were hanging out all over the city like the old days.

Had she not had that talk with Korra about Asami, she would have easily believed it was just friendly. But now, knowing that Korra was into the Sato millionaire, it left her with an uncomfortable feeling in her gut. What exactly were they doing these days... And was any part of it interfering with Asami's relationship to (Y/n)?

"Send up that beam, Kuvira." said Mei Lee amidst the hush in the factory.

She quietly did as her superior asked, looking off at Asami's empty work area. "She isn't here today. Busy?"

"No, she's at Air Temple Island with Avatar Korra." interjected Shaoh, whistling as he fixed up a panel on the left side of the wall. "I wonder if she'll be Boss's maid of honour."

"Probably." said Mei Lee. "They're best friends. It makes sense."

"...Will (Y/n) choose the maid of honour? Or a best man?" wondered Shaoh, genuinely confused. "The normal gender roles just aren't clear here, eh?"

"I believe they'll work that out amongst themselves." said Kuvira. There was even a chance that SHE ended up part of the wedding, which was both daunting and uplifting at once.

"Ku," grinned Shaoh, "I also noticed you and the Avatar have been gettin' cozy."

She rose a brow. "Cozy, how?"

"You know what I mean." He said with a snort. "Do you have a thing for her?"

"No." She said automatically, wincing at how suspicious it ended up sounding. But it was the truth. What had ensued during that one night had been an accident. "Not interested."

"That's no fun."

"Stop bothering her." Mei Lee quipped, then cleared her throat. "By the way, the Avatar is here now so—"

Kuvira could've snarled–they were both on board for this–if it wasn't for the fact that Korra and Asami were both exiting the elevator, laughing and chatting. "Hey Boss!" called Shaoh.

Asami waved at them brightly.

Kuvira felt her blood turn to ice when she noticed the hand Korra had on Asami's back. To anyone else, it could be perceived as friendly. But Kuvira could tell the difference between an amiable gesture and moving into someone else's territory. After all, that was how she'd swept in and taken Baatar Jr. from his family back in their youth.

Her eyes flashed as she stared at Korra who glowered openly, as if telling her there was no reason for her to be on edge. But Kuvira thought she had every right to do so.

She didn't break away until Korra's attention was called away by Asami again and they left through the doors. Even then, there was a sinking feeling in her gut.

•••

Kuvira managed to catch the Avatar after the work day had ended. On her way to the shower, she seized her chance (Korra's arm) and pulled her into the confines of her room. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing." snapped Korra, wrenching her arm away. "I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Do you think I'm blind, Avatar?" She hissed, "You're deliberately flirting with Asami Sato."

"I'm not flirting w—"

"I dare you to lie to me right now." said Kuvira. "After you told me yourself that you still have feelings for her."

She glared at her for no more than two seconds before relenting and shaking her head. "Spirits. So what?"

"She's getting married." Kuvira said through gritted teeth. "We can't always get whatever we want, Korra."

"And what about you? Are you telling me you don't want to get back together with (Y/n)–"

"Whether or not I do is irrelevant." murmured Kuvira. The idea of being the one who would make (Y/n) happy was overwhelming. But it wasn't in the cards anymore. "I'm putting her feelings before mine. She and Asami have been together far longer than I have a right to intercept."

Korra deflated. "That's not fair."

"That's how it works." She said simply. Sometimes talking to Korra felt like negotiating with a toddler.

"Don't you ever do anything for yourself?" groaned Korra petulantly. "Minus the whole great uniter thing."

Kuvira shook her head. "I'm using my judgement."

This seemed to give Korra the edge she wanted. "Well so am I!" She pulled the door open and stalked out, anger radiating off of her in waves.

"Korra!" called Kuvira. Even if she didn't stop, she knew her words would reach her ears. "I trust you'll do the right thing at the end."

The Avatar's footsteps briefly slowed, but she didn't stop moving.

Kuvira shut the door behind her and resumed her trek to the shower. It was all in the Spirits' hands now.

•••

Though it hadn't seemed like it at first, Kuvira's warnings appeared to have gotten through to the headstrong Avatar. She'd eased off remarkably from flirting with Asami, and the socialite in question had begun returning to the factory, citing that Korra was busy and could no longer hang out as much as before.

Although things would not be 100% back to normal until (Y/n) actually came back, they felt better now. Kuvira could finally rest easy knowing (Y/n)'s happiness was assured.

But she still missed her more than she wanted to admit.

"You know, you're starting to look more and more like Miss Sato when you sigh like that." commented Mei Lee as she brewed herself a cup of tea after work. "Want any?"

"Oolong, please, and how so?"

"Can't explain it." She hummed, "Just feels like you're lost without her."

She shrugged haplessly. "Perhaps I'm just dependant."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." said Mei Lee. "I mean, it's certainly not bad to get attached to (Y/n). She's a good sort."

"Yeah." That much Kuvira was sure of. She knew first hand of how wonderful (Y/n) could be. "She should be returning home soon, I believe."

Mei Lee stared at her calculatingly for a few seconds before her eyes softened. "You should tell her."

"What do you mean?" Kuvira couldn't help but be filled with dread from those words.

"Exactly what I said." She quipped. "Most people like hearing how much they matter to someone. Letting (Y/n) know how grateful you are to her might be the best present you can give her."

She had a point. Until now, Kuvira hadn't thought about what she'd do when (Y/n) did come back. "I might." Mei Lee still didn't know that Kuvira felt far stronger about (Y/n) than simple gratitude. She was determined to keep it that way too.

But now she couldn't wait. Kuvira could only count the days until (Y/n) walked back into the factory and brightened her dreary existence. Without meaning to, she smiled into her cup of tea, not minding that her lip was singed from the heat at all. She only wished that (Y/n) enjoyed her company the same way.

* * *

The very next week, you returned to Republic City, bearing a fresh new contract to import specially designed Satomobiles into Noi Province.

It hadn't taken nearly as long as you'd have liked. As soon as the leader–a stuffy (or so you'd believed) old man with a beard long enough to be comfortably braided–saw the engagement ring on your finger, he proclaimed that you could not possibly be kept much longer in his home, rather, you should be in yours, prepping for a wedding fit for royalty.

And so he agreed to the trade–despite there having been loopholes he might not have noticed, took some commemorative photos and sent you on your way back home.

"Hey, (Y/n)!"

As soon as you hopped off the ship and breathed in the smoggy air of the city, you were greeted by Ikki, Tenzin's second daughter on her way to spirits knows where. She grew up a lot by now, tall but still not quite your height. "Hi." You said warmly. "What're you doing out here?"

"Looking for Korra." She sang.

You furrowed your brows. "Korra's in the city? I thought she was still in the south."

"Oh yeah, she came back a few weeks ago." answered Ikki. "I can't find her though. We have to go soon."

That was weird. Asami hadn't mentioned Korra being in the city in any of her letters. She'd just about told you everything though so... "I see."

She huffed. "I'm going to keep looking. Bye, (Y/n)!"

You managed a halfhearted murmur of likewise, but for the most part were completely perplexed. If Korra was indeed back in the city and Asami had neglected to tell you that, what the hell did that mean?

You turned your gaze back to the city, taking in the midmorning sun as it shone brightly in the sky. "Time to get going." One way or another, you'd get to the bottom of this.

•••

When you entered the Future Industries main factory, the sounds of whirring mechanical equipment filled the air, coupled with the stench of grease. Home. It felt good to be back, but the weird feeling in your chest was beginning to seriously annoy you.

Tentatively, you padded to the top floor and inhaled the heady scent of fresh flowers. The differences between the floors sometimes astounded you.

Asami's door at the end of the hall was closed, but you could make out faint noises from within. She was either on the phone, or with someone. You knocked and then opened the door, praying in earnest that nothing was happening, "Hey–"

Unfortunately, though nothing incriminating was going on, there was still reason for you to be upset. Korra was with her. The two were chatting, eating sushi and having a grand ol' time without you.

"(Y/n)!" exclaimed Asami as she set down her plate and moved towards you. "I didn't know you'd be back so soon!"

"It wrapped up early. We got it, by the way." You said, leaning up to kiss her. After a month of being away, you'd have thought she'd be more happy to see you. But she pulled away soon after much to your displeasure, citing that her breath was too fishy.

"Hey Korra." You said, deciding to tackle the issue at hand. "I didn't know you were back."

The Avatar waved then shoved more food in her mouth. The gesture itself was very Korra but it felt lacking, like she was trying to distract herself somehow.

"I forgot to mention it." admitted Asami, smiling sheepishly. "We were busy."

You didn't want to know what that was supposed to mean. "By the way, Ikki was looking for you." You said, "She said you were going somewhere."

"Spirits!" hissed Korra, shooting up to her feet. "I completely forgot. We're headed to Omashu. New airbenders."

"Have fun!" called Asami, "Wait, need a ride?"

"Uh, can you get me to the blimp in under five minutes?" asked Korra. Asami pinned her with a 'really?'. "Yeah, thought so. Let's go!"

"See you when I get back, (Y/n)!" said Asami warmly as she sauntered out over Korra, snatching her keys from the top of her desk.

Left alone in the empty room, you sighed, "Well that was anticlimactic..." Feeling more exhausted than before, you strode out to the elevator, ready to pore yourself back into work. Your office must've been collecting dust by now.

When the elevator reached your floor, your shoulders felt heavier than before. You expected something to be different but somehow it still felt like Asami was choosing the Avatar over you. Even if you'd known her for less time, you were her fiancée for spirits sakes...

Across the hall, someone exited the bathrooms. It didn't take long at all for you to recognize them as Kuvira, hair loosened from her braid, a bead of sweat rolling down her temple.

You felt excited to see her, which struck you as quite odd. "Kuvira!" You called.

She turned instantly and her entire face lit up in a way you'd never seen before.

Unable to help it, you launched yourself at her, laughing when she hugged you back just as fiercely. "Hey! I missed you." You said.

"Me too." She whispered against the top of your head. "I'm glad you're back."

"Did you like my present?" You wondered, gesturing to her ankle with a non-working tether.

"I can't believe you did that." replied Kuvira, "Thank you so much."

It sounded so genuine you couldn't help the smile that formed on your face. "You're welcome."

It had taken you some digging to figure out how to turn it off. But more than that, careful consideration as to whether or not you should. There was a chance she could've revolted, rebelled against the factory and then escaped, but that was not the Kuvira you knew and certainly not one you could imagine.

Besides any of that... You trusted her.

Of course, you'd said that countless times before and then she'd gone and started a dictatorship. But you truly believed she'd changed for the better.

"Do you want to come back to my office for tea?" You wondered quietly. "Or liquor, if that's what you'd prefer."

She smiled mischievously. "I'm still on the clock, you know."

"So... that's a no?"

"That's a yes for tea." clarified Kuvira, "And a next time for the liquor."

You rolled your eyes, and walked with her shoulder to shoulder to your office.

It was good to be home.

•••

Wedding preparations were the worst.

With warm weather steadily approaching, so too was the day of the actual wedding, where you and Asami would finally be joined in matrimony.

"Spirits..." You scowled, running a hand through your hair, "I didn't know wine tasting could demand this much attention."

Asami smiled, fanning you with the extra invitation held loosely in her hand. "You're already drunk, sweetie."

"Lightly buzzed." You griped, "At least we decided on the white one."

If you were correct, there was just two months left before the wedding. Now was crunch time. Fine tuning little details about food or guest placement–things like that. For the most part, everything was going just fine.

"Did Korra give her okay on the dress?" You asked quietly, not too keen on bringing up the Avatar to get your fiancée going.

"She loves it." gushed Asami, eyes sparkling. "Red compliments her skin tone, don't you think?"

Too late. You sighed inaudibly. "Uh-huh."

"Can't wait until she comes back from Zaofu. It'll be so great to be reunited."

"...Anyways," You said, veering away from the subject. "How's the speech going so far?"

The sparkle diminished a bit. "Oh, it's definitely coming along. I won't be done until the day of the actual ceremony though."

The dreaded speech that would both capture Asami's essence and please the guests... You weren't done by a long shot, but it was not a task meant to be rushed. Love would forever take patience.

She lowered her hand to yours, gently toying with the ring. "Can't wait to see what you write."

"Make sure your makeup is waterproof." You gloated hollowly, "You're going to need it."

"Noted." laughed Asami, "I have a meeting with the council in ten. Are you going back to the office?"

"Yeah, I have a few more things to deal with." You said, gesturing to the parked Satomobile, "I'll take the chauffeur."

"Lightweight." She snorted.

You rolled your eyes, standing on the tips of your toes to sneak a kiss. She complied, pulling back soon after. "See you."

In the backseat of the Satomobile, you let out the sigh you wished you hadn't needed to expel.

There was one huge sensitive topic you were avoiding like the plague. Every time you were with Asami, you attempted to bring it up but always ended up chickening out at the very last moment.

Inviting Kuvira.

You truly and honestly wanted her to attend, sitting amongst the crowd of faces, happy for you and finally out of the factory. But it made Asami uncomfortable; that much was obvious. She'd say yes if you could scrounge up the courage to tell her, you were sure of it. Yet actually doing it was another thing entirely.

"I need to burn some energy." You muttered to yourself, crossing your arms with another troubled sigh.

To the gym it was.

•••

Let it be known that Future Industries had one of the best employee wellness reports in the entire world. Working there was not without benefits. You could vouch that it often felt like a vacation—and not just because you were a desk jockey. They had food for days in the several break rooms, a prized race track, and perhaps the best part? A gym.

You weren't too fond of the machines, but just getting to burn off your frustration was a gem in itself that you didn't take for granted. It was usually empty this time of the day, so the machines were off limits anyways because you had nobody to spot you.

Tying gauze around your fingers, you lined yourself up against a punching bag and just went at it, letting loose a barrage of attacks. You'd once witnessed Avatar Korra demolish a bag with a single blow. As impressive as it had been, you'd recognized that it was not something you could recreate, after several failed attempts.

You widened your stance and continued to land hits. How were you supposed to bring it up to Asami? Over dinner? When you went to sleep? What was the right setting to break the mildly upsetting news that you wanted a criminal at your million-yuan wedding...?

A frustrated cry left your throat before you could help it. You swung your fist, and the bag gave a sad creak before it dropped to the ground, metal suspension snapped at the top. So much for that insurance. You'd have to mention it to the accountant if it couldn't be fixed and a new one was required.

"What did the punching bag ever do to you?"

You turned to see Kuvira leaning against the doorway, smiling bemusedly. She either had really good timing or seriously wretched timing. Your heart skipped a beat again, something that had been happening more often than not. "Oh. Hi..."

"What's the matter? Are you upset?" She wondered, walking into the gym. As she passed you, you caught a whiff of her natural scent: dictatorship green tea.

"Something like that." You murmured evasively.

She bent down to prod the slumped over punching bag, humming lowly. "You really did a number on this one."

You cleared your throat. "Never mind me. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my break."

You noticed she was carrying a bottle of water and gauze with her. Who came to the gym on their breaks? "I ruined the punching bag before you had the chance, huh? Sorry..."

"It's fine." said Kuvira as she twisted her hair into a bun. Your eyes followed the wispy tendrils that fell to gently graze her cheek. She loosely tied gauze of her own around her wrists. "Spar with me?"

A smile tugged at the corner of your mouth before you could help it. "How good are you without your bending?"

"Guess we'll find out." She replied, shifting her stance.

You followed suit, shifting into your most favoured position and watched her movement. Kuvira had two calms that you were painfully aware of. The diplomatic one she wore when in important situations that were imperative to her. And the real one that only ever came out when she'd dance in the studio during rehearsals—when she was carefree.

It was nice to see her shoulders drop and her expression become less guarded even as she got ready to parry your strikes. This was the Kuvira you preferred, even if she was most dangerous like this.

You attacked first, expecting her to dodge–which she wisely did, weaving around you to aim for the spot between your shoulder blade and neck that was vulnerable.

You evaded that, ducking just out of reach and bouncing a few steps back, light on your heels. "You're better than I thought."

"A lot has changed." She said offhandedly, smiling.

You weren't even sure how long the spar went on for. You got a few good hits in, as did she yet close combat was more your style than it was hers. It was obvious to you here that her weakness to close-ranged fighting had diminished greatly.

"It's a shame that you forgot about my dance reflexes—" As she said so, Kuvira's ankle hooked around yours and she pulled hard.

You found yourself flat on your back against the gym floor, with all the breath knocked out of you. You let out an impressed nod once you'd gathered your wits.

Kuvira leaned over, offering her hand without missing a beat. "Concede, then?"

You shrugged, taking her hand and then pulling her down with you. Her eyes briefly widened before she collapsed at your side, letting out a surprised wheeze. "I see your strength lies in your arms." She said jokingly, but it was clear to you both that she meant it.

"Mutual defeat, then?" You asked weakly.

Kuvira chuckled, the sound echoing into the deepest depths of your mind. You let your eyes close, finally finding yourself able to relax. You hadn't known it would take wiping out on the gym floor for that to happen, but here you were.

"Wish we could stay like this forever." She admitted softly.

Me too, you thought, as your mind flickered through endless memories of doing exactly this in a little apartment in the heart of Zaofu, where you had once lived a carefree life of peace, happiness, and a picture-perfect love.

•••

You had ended up asking Asami that night when you returned home.

The tranquility garnered from sparring with Kuvira had given you a sudden calm that you hadn't realized you were in the possession of.

Nevertheless, she'd agreed (albeit hesitantly) that Kuvira should be invited just like the rest of the factory employees. Whether or not she chose to come was her business and hers alone. Something told you she'd rather enjoy finally leaving the factory anyways.

If the other guests put up a fuss... well, you were more than prepared to deal with it. Kuvira was there to celebrate your special day, and you genuinely wanted her there. Nothing was going to change that.

You ran your fingers over the gold-embellished invitation marked with Kuvira's name. Permission had been granted, sure. But finding a window to ask Kuvira if she even wanted to attend was another. She was so busy, working like she had to, and all. You didn't want to take away from that, so you'd have to intercept her later on.

With that in mind, you glanced up at the clock. Nearly time for her shift to end. You swallowed, pacing in front of your desk. "Hey, Kuvira, wanna come to my wedding–no, that won't work..." You mused, "Hey, fancy running into you here–she works here, ugh."

You stopped all at once. Why were you stressing over talking to Kuvira? She was your friend... someone who you both controlled as a boss AND were able to converse with naturally. There was absolutely no reason for you to freak out.

Running a hand through your hair, you marched out the door headed down to the main entrance. The bells to announce the shift change had just rung, which meant Kuvira was about ready to hit the showers and then go to her room for the rest of the night. You didn't quite have her schedule down yet, but it was usually around those lines.

You pinpointed her at the emergency doorway, leaning on the wall as she leisurely removed her gloves. She didn't appear overworked, but it seemed as though she'd gotten a workout regardless. You were all but ready to call for her attention, just as a temp swept by, a smile on his face as he interacted with her.

It didn't take you long to figure out what he was doing. Flirting. The way he made any effort to nudge her shoulder or laugh at something she said.

What you didn't understand was why it bothered you.

Kuvira's eyes drifted from the temp to the doors where she spotted you and immediately said her goodbyes. You were pleasantly surprised when she made her way over to you, barely hiding a smile. "Hey." She said.

"Hi. Someone caught your eye?" You replied, unable to help yourself. You wondered.

"Who? Him?" She wondered, gesturing with her chin to the temp who was now undoing the clasps of his protective gear. "We were only talking."

"Mm. So, listen." You began walking in the opposite direction, away from the noise of the factory. "I was meaning to give you this earlier." You handed her the envelope and watched her expression shift from confusion to comprehension.

"You want me at your wedding?" asked Kuvira in disbelief.

"Yes," You said, "There are a lot of people attending, some of which I barely know. Of course, you'd be invited too, seeing as how we're actually friends."

Kuvira was quiet for so long you were beginning to suspect she loathed the very idea of being there. That or she wasn't interested.

"I don't want you to feel pressured or anything." You said quickly, jumping to damage control. Laying a hand on Kuvira's forearm brought a surge of heat to her face. "I would just... appreciate it. I mean... you're important to me, so..."

You were royally messing this whole thing up. If she didn't want to go then, she most certainly wouldn't want to go now. Her expression registered nothing. Emotionless. You couldn't figure out how to read her. You called her name hesitantly.

"Wait, what?" Kuvira managed.

"Is that a yes?" You rose a brow. "Or, no, I should let you RSVP."

"No!" She exclaimed, "No, I'd love to be there, but... how? I'm not exactly allowed to parade the streets unaccompanied..."

"Would it be alright if security stays by you during the ceremony? It was the only way they would allow you out." You inquired. Even if you weren't strict on it, the police were insistent on monitoring Kuvira's every move.

Instead of agreeing the way you thought she would, Kuvira frowned deeply. "If I pose a threat, I'll stay here–"

"No, I won't let you waste away here, Kuvira." You interjected sternly, "It was only a measure Asami suggested because I was so adamant on having you there—if I can help it, that won't fly."

"I see." Kuvira's expression darkened for a moment before she nodded. "I should go."

"Right." You retracted your hand but your smile remained. "I'm so glad you're going to be there, Kuvira."

She smiled gently, appearing just a little bit bashful. "I'd do anything for you, (Y/n)."

You said your goodbyes, but your mind began to drift into repressed memories, brought only by what she'd just told you.

•••

_"–Kuvira, you don't have to do this!" You protested, looking up at her with widened eyes. Your lip was split at the corner due to a particularly awful incident at home._

_"That orphanage is scum." She spat darkly, "I don't want you to suffer there anymore."_

_"I don't have anywhere else to go!" You said, swiping your palm over your lip. It came back bright red. It hadn't stopped bleeding since the incident hours ago._

_"Be with me." said Kuvira, halting her steps and spinning around to you. She swallowed harshly, cupping your cheek with a hand. "Let's get an apartment together so this never happens again."_

_"We're fifteen." You pointed out, cheeks reddening because of the intensity of the stare she was levelling you with. "We can't just—"_

_"I'd do anything for you, (Y/n)." She whispered, lowering her head to gently bump yours._

_You didn't doubt it for a second. Kuvira had been beating up people who terrorized you for years, she'd been watching out for you, ensuring your safety at all times... You didn't doubt that she meant what she'd said._

_"Okay." You murmured, "...Let's do it."_

•••

Three days before the wedding.

You'd found yourself completely and utterly terrified for what was about to ensue. With each passing day, you became more and more anxious. Your resting heartbeat straight-up registered as a panic attack at this point.

Everything had been perfected. All the invited guests were coming, Bumi was going to walk you down the aisle because he was the closest thing to a father figure you had, the food and decorations at the hall were set in stone.

Oh, and Korra was back in town.

You didn't hate the Avatar. You really didn't. She was funny, and strong and overall a great person to hang with... but sometimes you felt like she had a monopoly on Asami, and you didn't know how that made you feel.

From what you knew, perhaps before General Iroh had initiated you into his fleet, there was animosity between the two of them. Korra had always felt strongly against Asami and Asami had briefly resented her for taking her boyfriend's (at the time) affections. Of course, this had changed somehow, over the course of the following years. And while you had reason to believe it was because of the platonic letters being sent between the two while Korra was recovering in the south, you doubted that you were getting the whole picture.

Your manic confusion was often replaced with the sudden desire to throw yourself into work. You'd frequented the factory way too much for a bride-to-be, but it helped keep your focus a great deal.

The phone rang, jolting you from your daydream into the past. You stretched, picking up the receiver. "(Y/n) speaking."

"Good evening, (Y/n). It's Suyin."

The Beifong matriarch was calling... You straightened up. "Hi, it's nice to hear from you again." Was she calling to inform you that she could no longer make it to the wedding? You hoped not. That was a lot of empty chairs...

"My family and I are traveling to the city soon." She said. "We're all very excited to see you become a wife."

You smiled. "Me too." It was a good thing she was still attending. Crisis averted.

"I've also been meaning to call ages ago, but I was hesitant." continued Suyin, "It's about Kuvira."

"She's invited."

"Well, yes, I know that much. But not about the wedding." She sighed, and there was a beat of silence. "I'm worried about her health."

"She hasn't gotten so much as a cold, I've made sure of it." You replied. You didn't want to toot your own horn, but you'd been taking good care of her since she'd come here.

"I'm talking about her _suicide_ attempts."

It felt as though a cold bucket of ice water had been tipped over your head. You couldn't find the words to answer her with. "...What?"

"Judging from your reaction, I assume you didn't know."

"No, I... had no idea." You swallowed. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"When she was in Zaofu's prison, she'd... tried to take her own life more times than I can count." She explained grimly. "I'm only glad she hasn't tried anything of the sort since you took her in."

You looked at the clock, willing your voice to stay level. "I'm sorry, Suyin, I'd love to talk but there's a meeting I'm late for."

"Of course. Don't let me keep you."

You dropped the phone back into its cradle, jumping to your feet and hurrying down the hallway to the elevator. There was no meeting. But there would be confrontation.

How could you have never been informed of this?

Kuvira's floor was quiet but not silent. The radiator at the back of the corridor whirled incessantly, the only source of noise that you could hear. This whole floor had been a storage area up until she'd arrived. Though you still felt it was uncouth to board her between piles of axle bearings and steel rods, it was the only way.

You knocked on the door to her room and stepped back. It wasn't long before it opened to reveal Kuvira with a towel slung around her neck, and a look of mild confusion on her face.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" You demanded, stepping past her into the room without hesitation. No pleasantries today.

"Tell you what?" asked Kuvira, closing the door and turning to face you.

"About what happened when you were in prison!"

Her expression crumbled. "(Y/n)... I didn't want you to find out."

Your fury sparked. Did she really think so little of you? Your eyes flickered down to her wrist where old marks lined the inside. Before she could move her hand behind her back, you reached out and stopped her. "How many times?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

Tears forced its way to the surface. You let them fall as you looked at her with all the intensity you could muster. Kuvira flinched when she saw the raw anguish on your face.

As if finding herself again, she wrenched her arm away and rubbed her wrist to avoid your eyes. "I didn't tell you because it wasn't necessary to the job. I didn't try it anymore when I came here—"

"You don't get it!" You exclaimed, a sob breaking through from your throat. "It was never about the job. I care about you!"

"Why?" countered Kuvira hollowly, "Do you pity me? Everyone here seems to–"

_"It's because I love you!"_

There was silence. You stood there, panting heavily with your heart constricting against your chest with every breath.

She couldn't do much more but stare, attempting to find her words as you did the same.

But the more you tried to justify what you'd said, the more futile it became. There wasn't a way to take it back or hide it or... anything.

Screw it. Screw it all. You'd been trying so hard to resist. To ignore the feelings that bubbled to the top when you saw her, but you couldn't lie anymore. Not to you or to her. Or anyone else.

So, you leaned forward and kissed her.

•••

"(Y/n)!"

You snapped out of your reverie (one that you hadn't known you'd fallen into), finding Asami peering at you in concern. "Are you okay? We have to give our vows."

You couldn't look at her. You couldn't even touch her. Every time you blinked, an image of what had happened with Kuvira flashed in your mind, reminding you of how unfaithful you were to Asami.

"You're lucky it's only the rehearsal dinner!" chirped Commander–no, Bumi, grinning ear to ear as he patted your shoulder. "C'mon, kid, Kwong's is catering and we can't let it get cold! Amiright?"

A few other people who were present voiced their agreement, lifting the mood of the room considerably as they either watched the faux ceremony or tended to shifting furniture into place.

"Right." You muttered, clearing your throat as you turned back to the officiant. "Will you please repeat that?"

Weren't wedding vows meant to be sacred and a one-time thing? Perhaps it was just you who felt that rehearsing it defeated the purpose. Asami clearly had no problem as she said 'I do' with all the pride of a woman in love.

You swallowed, waiting for the words of 'You may now kiss the bride'. When the officiant said them, yawning at the end, an even more pensive feeling grew in your throat.

She visibly glowed as she leaned closer, and for a moment, you saw Kuvira standing there, all narrowed eyes and polished cheekbones. You couldn't kiss Asami with that in mind. It wasn't right.

"No kissing at the altar." You said, hooking your arms around her neck instead, praying to the spirits that it looked believable enough. "Not until tomorrow, folks."

Asami chuckled, patting your back, "You heard the lady."

A thrum of laughter rang through the mostly empty hall. The ceremony had wrapped up now, the lighting was set and the music played on cue. The rehearsal was a success. Just in time for tomorrow.

"Finally! We can all eat!" cheered Bumi, sauntering over to the table decked out with various foods. "(Y/n), if you don't hurry I'll steal all the octopus fritters."

"If you get a stomach ache before tomorrow, I'll have to walk myself down the aisle." You scowled, withdrawing from Asami to move towards your ex-military commander. "So you'd better not!"

"I'm sure our Iroh would be delighted to escort you down the aisle." He retorted. "It'd give him a sense of honour."

"He does love honour." You admitted. "I'd still prefer you though. You know me better."

Bumi nodded, stroking his beard. "That's true."

You took a small sip of lychee juice, making eye contact with Korra who instantly looked away. She was on edge as usual.

As Asami's maid of honour, Korra was part of the traditional rehearsal dinner too. Despite stuffing her face with meat of all kinds, she seemed visibly uncomfortable with this whole atmosphere. Asami was probably the only one who was in her element.

...But then again, Asami Sato was so perfect she could make anything hers with minimal effort.

"Y'know," started Bumi, lowering his voice, "It's because I spent so much time with you out on the sea that I know when something's wrong."

"I'm fine though."

"Can't lie to an spirit, kiddo." He replied. "BumJu says something's up." His spirit bunny let out a chirp of vocal agreement.

You knew when to admit when you were beat.

"Maybe I'm bothered by something." You shrugged. "And I'll deal with it myself. It's nothing." It was a big something, though.

"Nah, I'm your commander." He said sternly. "Straighten up, recruit–!"

You opened your mouth to point out you were literally in love with a woman, but he beat you to it.

"You're gonna tell me what's the matter, or the fritters get it."

You appreciated Bumi more than you cared to admit. Exhaling, you nodded and gestured to the doors leading out of the reception hall. "I just can't tell you here."

"Then away we go." He stood up, "Duty calls, people. I'm whisking your fiancée away for a bit, Asami!"

"Uh, okay?" She blinked, pausing from her conversation with Zhu Li to smile at you. "Don't be long, okay?"

You averted your gaze, said "Got it." and followed Bumi out to the garden.

•••

"So, kid, what's up?"

You didn't even know where to begin. "I don't know if I can do it, Commander..."

"Y'know, cold feet right before the big day is totally normal! I'd know, I've got two ex-wives." He said, as though that justified it.

Your reason for second thoughts was even worst than just being unsure. After all, you'd gone and done something heinous. You picked at a flower that looped around the white gate. "I think I screwed up."

"Marrying Asami is not a mistake." said Bumi firmly, "She loves you, you love her. Why, if you ask m—"

"There's someone else!" You interrupted.

This shut him up. He looked at BumJu with uncertainty before fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "That's... not good. You been cheating, (Y/n)?"

"It happened once. By accident–" You stopped yourself. But was it an accident? Did you really consider kissing Kuvira over and over and over again in her room an accident? The first one could barely pass as an error on your behalf, but not the other times. "I don't know why I did it, I just..."

"Was it Kuvira?" He wondered weakly.

Your eyes widened. "How did you–"

"Hey, you told me all about what you felt for her back in the day." said Bumi. "Don'tcha remember all the pining? You loved her a lot. I don't think you ever really stopped, even if she was crazy."

"She's not crazy." You said sharply. Bumi pinned you with a knowing look that made you deflate.

Now you were jumping to her defence like you would Asami. "What should I do?" You whispered forlornly.

"For starters, you tell Asami the truth!" He groaned. "Seriously, recruit, have I taught you nothing? Cold feet before marriage isn't a good thing."

"I thought you said it was normal?" You quipped.

"That explains why I've got two ex-wives, doesn't it?" He chortled.

You smiled despite the awful feelings churning in your stomach, "Thank you, Bumi... I needed someone to talk some sense into me."

He ruffled your hair gently, "Don't sweat it, kid. It's what I do."

"I just hope I'm doing the right thing..."

"Always go with your heart, (Y/n)." said Bumi. "It knows what it wants."

You looked at the door and nodded defiantly. The hardest part was yet to come.

•••

"Can we talk, Asami?" You asked her as soon as you got her alone, some time after the guests who were to be part of the wedding disappeared to rest up for the big day.

"Of course. What's up?" She asked, leaning against a pillar and waiting patiently.

Spirits, you didn't deserve her. You never actually did. Some deity must've looked down at you in your dark days and given you an angel, but you'd screwed up.

"I–" How were you supposed to say this? "Asami, I..."

"I know." She said quietly.

"What?"

"I heard you talking to Bumi outside." She clarified. "I already know."

You swallowed back the lump in your throat. "I'm so sorry, Asami." Tears were pricking at the corners of your eyes. "I ruined everything."

"Hey," said Asami, "It's okay. I understand. You never truly forget about your first."

"It isn't right for me to marry you." You replied, shaking your head. "All you've done all these years was love me and I'm so selfish I couldn't let go of the past."

"(Y/n), you aren't the only one who does that." She said, looking up at the moon. "And I haven't been completely truthful to you either."

"What do you mean?" You asked her, already fearing the answer but ready to hear it.

"That trip to the spirit world that I went on with Korra?" She said, wincing a bit, "Not as platonic as I might've mentioned."

"What about the letters?"

"That's what started it..." She confessed. "I was starting to catch feelings for her since then."

You were silent for a while. So was she. You looked at the moon, feeling Princess Yue's wiseness sink down into your depths. There was a clear decision to be made.

"What are we doing here, Asami?"

She chuckled. "Probably not the right thing."

You had to call it off. It was obvious that both of you had other people that you wanted to date and though Asami wasn't showing it, you could tell from her posture that she was in anguish. She had to heal. You both needed distance. "Where do we go from here?"

She heaved a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "You need to go get her. Kuvira doesn't exactly value patience. Especially not when, what, you just kissed her and left her like that?"

You nodded despondently. As usual, Asami Sato was on the ball. She was perfect and intelligent and if she indeed chose to pursue a relationship with Korra, the Avatar was damn lucky.

You turned your whole body to look her in the eyes. "Asami... You've been so good to me. We may not be together but I will always have an infinite amount of tenderness for you."

She mirrored your smile. "I'll always love you too, (Y/n)." She slowly leaned forward to bestow the smallest of kisses to your forehead before gesturing to the Satomobile parked in the lot. "Now go get her."

You stepped away, fishing for the keys in your pocket. "Thank you." You said honestly and then you were off.

•••

Kuvira felt like a mess.

The wedding was tomorrow, in a little less than fifteen hours and all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and die. Not only did she no longer want to attend, but she wanted her body to shut down so that she never had to feel anything ever again.

(Y/n) was going to pretend as though she'd never said she loved her. She was going to get married to Asami and then raise a hoard of ethnically ambiguous children. And Kuvira would become a story she bottled up to tell those children about crazed dictators and the futility that was a relationship with one of them.

She touched her lips, still mildly swollen from (Y/n) doing a number on her nights ago. It was all like a dream.

(Y/n) had kissed her with such ferocity that she'd had to pull away to heave breath back into her lungs. She'd run her hands through her hair as if counting each strand and then... possibly the most intimate thing... (Y/n) traced her fading scars and kissed them too.

Kuvira had questioned whether or not it had been a figment of her imagination this whole time, but the redness of her lips proved that some aspect of it had been real.

She let her eyes flutter shut as she forcefully pushed away the memory. (Y/n) didn't need her. (Y/n) loved her. (Y/n) was getting married. Those statements weren't supposed to occur at the same time. It didn't make the slightest ounce of sense.

Kuvira cursed loudly and kicked at the wall. It burned her bruised toes and proved the factory was impenetrable at the same time. Curse Asami Sato and her perfect company.

She turned on her side and prepared for a harrowing journey into slumber.

Then there was a knock on the door.

She sat up and stalked to the door, ready for the worse. She got exactly that. "You should be preparing for your wedding, (Y/n)." said Kuvira flatly.

(Y/n) seemed both out of breath and at ease. "I was." She said, making Kuvira feel somehow shittier about herself. "And then I realized I was forgetting something important."

Kuvira rose a brow. "What?"

"... _You_." said (Y/n) as she cupped Kuvira's face and kissed her again.

Every fibre of her being was seized by euphoria and the state of joy. But this couldn't happen anymore. Certainly not on a day like this. "We can't." said Kuvira, pulling back. "You're getting married—"

"Not anymore." whispered (Y/n) hoarsely. "I couldn't knowingly pledge my life to Asami when every part of me wants to be with you."

"You're making a huge mistake." protested Kuvira. "I'm _not_ worth it." A criminal and an executive of a huge company? She wanted to scream. It was basic logic.

"You're wrong." said (Y/n) defiantly. "I've never been more sure of something my entire life."

She studied (Y/n)'s impassioned face and her fiery eyes and her resolve crumbled to pieces. "What are you going to do...?"

"We're leaving." said (Y/n), taking Kuvira's arm. "There's a place I've always wanted to bring you to."

Kuvira removed her arm from (Y/n)'s grasp. "Where?" She inquired, willing her sense to stay with her.

"Let me show you." said (Y/n), holding out her hand that was no longer decorated in an elaborate ring.

Kuvira did the only thing she could envision herself doing.

She took her hand.

* * *

Kuvira woke up to sunlight streaming through the curtains and waves lapping at the sand just outside the balcony.

She rolled onto her back and stretched. There was nobody in the room, but she had reason to believe there was someone on the beach. She could hear their laughter.

Kuvira slipped a robe over her thin negligee and padded out to the veranda, letting her limbs uncurl. There were little children giggling as they splashed in the midmorning tide, free as can be. Birds of all types flew high in the sky.

Ember Island was beautiful in the morning. Perhaps more so than during the night when the lovely stars were out.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, taking in the overwhelming beauty.

"Hey, you're finally awake." called a voice affectionately.

Kuvira smiled serenely as (Y/n) rounded the corner, curling an arm around her waist in greeting. "Good morning."

"Good morning." echoed (Y/n), leaning her head against Kuvira's neck, "How did you sleep?"

"I had that dream again." She answered honestly. "How we met for the second time in the city."

(Y/n) hummed lowly, "That's interesting... So did I."

Kuvira pressed her cheek to the top of (Y/n)'s head. Her hair tickled her nose enough that she should have moved, but attested to the fact that she wanted nothing more than to be right there with her.

"I love you." She mumbled, quiet enough that only (Y/n) could possibly hear it. It was not the first time the words had slipped from her mouth, but certainly the most unintentionally. Her heart stopped as she waited for a reaction.

(Y/n) disentangled herself from Kuvira to look at her with the most meaningful expression she could muster. "Me too." She said and sealed it with a kiss.

They went back to watching the waves of the ocean as their new lives began. _Together_.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr.](https://leoriogf.tumblr.com)


End file.
